inSaNIty
by Kori123
Summary: 'Kurogane, it didn't happen.  None of it happened.  You've been here the whole time.'  He didn't believe it.  'You're in Clow Reeds Institute for the Criminally Insane.'  He wasn't crazy.  Or was he?  Rated for theme FINISHED! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :

"I already told you," Kurogane said bitterly, glaring at the dark haired woman that sat across from him. "I was in Celes with the others, I gave my arm to get us all out alive and when I woke up I was here."

"And do you know where _here _is?" The woman asked, looking up from her clip board with a twitch of her eyebrow.

Kurogane sucked in a deep breath as he clenched a fist, narrowing his eyes down to the ground. "I'm at Clow Reed's Institute for the Criminally Insane." They'd told him that a million times now and it still wasn't sinking in. An insane asylum? How did he get here?

The last thing Kurogane remembered was being in Celes. There had been a fight, he could remember a lot of screaming and a lot of blood. He'd killed a man and the world begun to collapse. That was when they tried to escape, nearly costing one of them their life. Instead, Kurogane cut off his arm to save them both. He fainted and thought he would have awoken some place safe. Instead…

"Good," the woman said writing it down. "You're finally starting to admit the problem."

"Problem?" Kurogane asked snapping his eyes back to the woman. "I don't have a problem," he hissed. When a snicker arose, he remembered they weren't alone. There was a group of them there, all gathered in a circle with the woman at the head. Half of them were familiar faces, while the others were new to him. None of them were his travel companions however.

"The first step to recovery is admitting the problem you have," the woman commented, writing something else down. Kurogane just watched her, then glanced around the room. This was day four now and he still hadn't gotten all the facts straight.

* * *

__

Kurogane groaned, it was the first sign he was still alive. Then he shifted his weight, finding he was laying down on something hard pretending to be soft. A sheet over some kind of table maybe. He wasn't sure. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to block out the painful sun rays beating down on his face. Where did they land this time anyway?

"He's moving," a voice said in the distance. It didn't sound like any of his companions. Maybe they'd gotten separated. No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't be able to understand the other person if their translator wasn't around. "The sedatives must be wearing off."

Sedatives? They'd drugged him? Kurogane whined again before finally letting his eyes open. It wasn't the sun burning his face, it was some kind of light fixture. Florescent white lights, angry and unmercifully destroying his retinas. "The hell…?" He managed to say, going to lift his hand to cover his face. That was when he noticed it.

The surface he was laying on was some kind of bed, if you could even call it that. A far too soft pillow supported his head so that it was almost invisible. He wasn't wearing the clothes he'd been wearing when they'd left Celes either. He was in some kind of long white t-shirt and black pants, barefooted so his toes were cold. Then heavy leather straps were slung over and around his body, tying down his arms, legs and torso.

Kurogane struggled to get free, thrashing about as a circle of figures surrounded him. "Give him some more," the voice from before said. Kurogane glared at the person, unable to see with the florescent veil.

"Who the hell are you people?" He growled before he felt a sharp prick over his left shoulder. His eyes went wide a moment as his body begun to tingle. Right away he started going numb, every muscle in his body relaxing and melting into the bed.

"That should do it," another person said beside him. Probably the one with the syringe. They went on talking for a while, exchanging pity looks at him before talking some more. Kurogane couldn't understand what they were saying though, too drugged up to pay much attention. His head rolled to the side and he begun to stare off into nothing.

Where was he? How'd he get there? The people around him seemed familiar though he didn't recognize their faces. He didn't recognize anything for that matter. A web of questions begun to spin in his head as he thought about the others, his sword and his clothes for that matter. Then…

His arm.

The same one he'd cut off back in Celes. He tried to flex it but his body was still numb. Even so, he managed to make a finger twitch and he knew it was real.

"Where…?" He asked no one when he drew enough breath to form a word.

"You're in the hospital," the voice from before said. He couldn't tell which one or where they were. "You're safe now mister Suwa."

Safe?

He highly doubted that.

* * *

"Does Kurogane want to share anymore for today?" The woman asked when she looked up from the clipboard. That was the one of the things he absolutely hated about this place. So far he'd noticed everyone liked to talk in the third person. As if it'd make him feel less 'insane' as they put it.

"No," he said right away, narrowing his eyes and staring at the floor as another person started talking. Everyone in this place had problems with their brain. They called it a mental hospital for the criminally insane. Criminally? What did that even mean? Half the people here were just flat out crazy; and then there were others like himself who were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Kurogane asked, sitting up and rubbing his wrists where they'd been raw from being tied down. They'd held him there for an hour until feeling started coming back and they let him go. Now it was just him and some other lady. She had a clipboard and seemed to be taking notes on him. It was only kind of creepy._

_"We already told you," the woman said as she wrote a few things down. "You've been in Clow Reed's hospital for over six months now. You don't have any memory of before now?"_

_"No," he growled angrily. "Not of this place. I already told you. I'm traveling with a group through dimensions and I must have gotten separated when we landed on this one."_

_"Yes…" The woman said doubtfully, writing more things down. "And where are your friends now?"_

_"I told you," Kurogane said glaring at her in annoyance, "I don't know. We got separated."_

_"Shouldn't they come looking for you then?" She asked raising an eyebrow. When she noticed he was glaring at her she shook her head and moved on. "Where do you come from then? Celes, you said?"_

_"No," Kurogane shook his head some more, "I come from Japan. Celes was the last world we were in. I cut off my arm to get out of there and ended up here."_

_"You cut off your arm?" She asked looking at the appendages, "which one and why?"_

_"I cut off my left arm to get out of that world and come here," Kurogane said again in annoyance._

_"And where were you before this?"_

_Kurogane made a frustrated noise. They'd been like this the whole time. She'd ask something, he'd answer. She'd ask something else, he'd answer. Then she'd ask the same thing from before, he'd answer the same and it just kept going. A vicious circle of mass confusion and headaches._

_"I just need to leave," he said standing up. "Give me my things and I'll be on my way."_

_"On your way where?" The woman asked, not moving from her chair on the other end of the room and she continued to write things down._

_"To find the others. They can't be far away if I can understand what you're saying."_

_"And…what does that mean exactly?" She asked calmly._

_He didn't bother to answer. Instead he stomped over to the door, reaching for the handle and yanking on it. It didn't budge. "You locked the door?" Kurogane asked, annoyed once more as he looked at the woman._

_"You're not allowed out of your room unless it's time for recreation or group. Neither of which are going on right now, so you'll take your seat again and continue speaking." Was she ordering him around? When he didn't move, she stood up and stuffed a hand in her pocket. "I see we're done for today."_

_"I'll get out you know," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes._

_She ignored him as she took out her key and slipped out the door._

* * *

Four days had been like that. He'd figured out the dynamics of the place by now, but still didn't like it. They had him locked in his room most of the time, and then certain days for certain hours he would do other things. Recreational time meant him and the other 'crazies' would go outside and spend time playing games and what not.

Group was the time when they all gathered around and shared their problems. He hated that most of all because it was really just a bunch of people complaining about their lives. They were nothing short of pathetic in Kurogane's opinion.

Food was brought to the room in periods of two hours. Breakfast at seven sharp, then a snack two hours later, lunch two hours after that, another snack, dinner, lighter snack then bed. It wouldn't have been so bad if most of the food wasn't made of cardboard.

He had to ring a bell on the outside of his door in order to get the assistances to come and take him anywhere. The bathroom, the meetings, ect. Then other times, they'd come to him and demand things of him without his consent. So far, he'd gone along with it all, trying to find his way of escape.

Nothing yet.

No sign of the others either. Kurogane wondered if they weren't locked up somewhere deep in the hospital, studied like lab rats. He felt like he was most of the time.

He wasn't use to being watched _all _the time. Kurogane was always escorted in the hallways, with constant guards on patrol in case he decided to run. There were cameras that were guided by motion sensors so they caught every move he made. If he even breathed wrong, they'd all know about it.

The escorts were leading him down the hall, now that he was done with group time, and going back to his room. They hadn't said any real words, just would grunt something now and again.

There was a fork in the hallway, going to the right would take you to the dorm rooms (holding tanks were more like it) and the left would take you to the offices. As Kurogane turned for the right, one of the grunts grabbed hold of him and motioned him the other way. "You're seeing the shrink today," he said sternly.

"Shrink?" Kurogane asked, somewhat annoyed at the tone the grunt had used. How was he suppose to know that?

"Yeah, she wants to see you," the second grunt said with a quick nod of the head as they took Kurogane down another hall. There were lots of rooms in the building, Kurogane decided, and most of them contained crazy people. The rooms were white, everything was white here; with a hard counter-top bed, barred off window and some rooms even had padding lining the walls.

The offices, however, seemed almost normal. Most of the doors were open and inside was color and accessories Kurogane didn't even think existed on this world. A few of the workers looked up as they passed before going back to typing or writing things down. Always busy.

At the end of the hall was another fork and when they lead him to the left they stopped in front of a black door.

"It's black," Kurogane said dumbly.

"Yeah," the first grunt said before knocking. There was a long pause.

"Come in," a calm voice said from inside. When the grunts pushed open the door, Kurogane expected to see a huge desk, a bunch of ink blot pictures hanging on the wall and couch for him to lay back on and 'talk about his feelings'. He'd seen things like this in the past.

Instead, it was a dark room that was only candlelit, which meant the air was filled with smoke trails. There were decorations on the walls, but not ink blots. Abstract artwork either way, but these ones were full of bright colors that didn't fit in the black room. There was a desk but it was off to the side and seemed to be far out of use. There wasn't a couch either, just a bunch of pillows scattered on the floor, and a familiar woman laying down somewhere in the middle.

"Your files say you claim to be called Kurogane? Is that correct?" She said taking the drag out of her mouth. He wasn't sure if the woman he knew smoked or not, but this one did.

"Time witch," Kurogane said in half awe, ignoring her question. The role was fitting for her, he thought, as he carefully walked over and took a seat.

"No need for names," she said blowing a puff of smoke in his direction as the door was shut. "Because I'm sure I could think of a few good ones for you." Kurogane narrowed his eyes a bit and she sat up, "I am Yuko Ichihara. The psychologist here at the hospital. Sorry it's taken so long to speak with you."

"I'm not crazy," Kurogane said right away.

"I didn't say you were," she said with a faint shrug before blowing another puff out of her mouth. "Why? Do you think you're crazy?"

"No, but everyone else here seems to think so," Kurogane replied. Yuko smiled as she reached over to an ashtray and smashed the smoke.

"Crazy is a bad word here," she said leaning back against a large pillow. "I like to say the patients here all have an interesting way of seeing the world and its laws. Like you, Kurogane. You claim to come from many different worlds."

"I do," Kurogane said bitterly. "You were the one who-"

"_I_ have never done anything," she said just as calmly as before. "In fact, until today, I've never even met you. I meant to see you when you were first admitted but things happened and I had to pass. My point is, you and I have never met."

"Yes we have," Kurogane said stubbornly, "Princess Tomoyo sent me to your shop in another Japan and then you gave me and the others the ability to travel other worlds."

"Princess Tomoyo? Another Japan? Ability to travel other world?" She chuckled, "you truly are a fascinating one. I've seen many psych patients who claim to travel through time and such, but you are the first who has had enough courage to speak with pride."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurogane said clenching his hand into a fist.

"It means," she said leaning in closer to him, "while most of the others look mad and wild with insanity," a smile tugged on her lips, "you speak with such certainty it's almost as if you're telling the truth."

"That's because I am," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes," she said, pulling away from him once more. "The paperwork mentioned you had acute amnesia. Is it true you can't remember your life up until the last four days?"

"I remember everything just fine," he said shaking his head. "I remember leaving Celes and waking up here."

"But you don't remember every being here before?" Yuko asked as she stood up and made her way to the desk.

"No," Kurogane said watching her out of the corner of his eye. "I've never been here before."

"Interesting," she said reaching up and under the desk, finding a slot where the drawer hid. She pulled it open and took out a green colored folder. "You don't have any memories of being here, but you don't have memories of anything else either."

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane frowned, turning to face her. "I just told you, I remember being in Celes and waking up here."

"Yes, I know you said that," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm wondering, though, if you're sure that wasn't just another dream. Can you remember anything else besides 'Celes'?"

"I-" Kurogane started then paused, staring back at her with confusion. He couldn't remember anything up until then. The other worlds… Everything seemed blurred to him. Even the last world was starting to feel distant. "What'd you do to me?" He demanded angrily.

"Yes, I thought so." She just smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two :

Kurogane jerked up out of bed the next morning, light headed and dizzy. The day before had been full of confusion and annoyances before he was sent to sleep. Sent. No option in it. They hadn't tied him down but they probably should have. He rubbed his head and looked around trying to remember anything important.

There was another dream that night. One where he was in another world, but this one seemed oddly familiar. Princess Tomoyo had been there and he remembered hearing voices talking. Was one Fai? Was it Syaoran? No… It couldn't have been. That boy hardly ever spoke anymore. Not since… When was it? He couldn't remember anymore.

"Kurogane," a woman said from outside the door, hardly waiting before opening it and going in. "It's time for group. Are you decent?" When they asked if one was decent, it was nothing more than small talk. Most of the others didn't even respond and neither would he.

"Group is starting soon," she said going over and opening the window, pulling the small curtains so the sun shown though. Over cast day and chance of rain from the looks of it all. Not that Kurogane could really see with the bars being the way they were. "You'll be sharing today won't you?" Another question that didn't require an answer.

Kurogane stood up, looking down at himself, then his arm. It was still there when it shouldn't be… Kind of like him and this place.

* * *

__

Kurogane woke, just barely fluttering his eyes. The sun was bright and he had to cover his eyes, but when he tried, there was nothing there. "What the…?" He groaned, sitting up enough to look down at his arm, or lack there of.

"Kurogane, you're awake," Tomoyo said softly, kneeling by the bedside, smile plastered on her face. "We were beginning to worry."

"We?" Kurogane coughed up looking back at his arm again. "I feel weak."

"You lost a lot of blood," Tomoyo explained looking at his arm also, "we wrapped it, but it'll be a while."

"A while until what?" Kurogane asked leaning back down against the pillow.

"Sleep," she said softly. "You need to. When you wake up again, I'll be gone."

"Gone?" Kurogane asked but was already drifting off.

* * *

"Kurogane," the dark haired woman asked with that same idiotic smile she always had. He glanced over at her and leaned back in his chair, surrounded by all the other crazies. "Does Kurogane wish to speak today?"

"No," he snapped right away, darting his eyes from hers.

"No?" She mimicked, keeping that smile. He wanted to rip it off her face. "Are you sure? The others have already shared. I'm sure everyone is interested to hear what Kurogane has to say."

Not likely, he told himself looking around the circle. They were all nameless faces. Some of them seemed so familiar but Kurogane wasn't sure why. Other worlds maybe, but he wasn't sure. A few of them snickered in his direction while the rest just looked off in their own little mind frames. Everyone here was insane.

When he didn't give any real answer, the woman shrugged and wrote something down on her clipboard, as usual. She was probably giving him more 'bad marks', how uncooperative he was and all that. Like he cared.

"Then I suppose we're done for today," the woman said as a few guard surrounded the group. "You will all be escorted back to your rooms," she clicked her tongue then pointed her pencil at Kurogane. "Kurogane," he glared at her, "you will see miss Yuko today."

"Great," he snorted before getting up. He nodded at his two guards (who he discovered were named Touya and Yukito and he was pretty sure they had a 'thing' for each other but they wouldn't admit to anything) and followed. Each patient had a group of escort guards to lead them everywhere. They were probably to closest things to 'friends' he had here, without the talking of course.

It was a long walk down the hallways, pass the office rooms and holding tanks to the shrink's ward. He kind of looked forward to it but at the same time she frustrated him. The day before had been a rude awakening for him no thanks to her. The dreams he'd had seemed so real at the time but like all other dreams seem to vanish until he'd forgotten altogether.

"Hey," Kurogane grunted when the door opened. Touya and Yukito stayed behind like always and let him enter alone. The smoke danced around him from the darkness as he took a few cautious steps into the room. There was a single light coming from the center where the pillows wrapped around. He frowned at the darkness then took a seat and looked for any sign of the woman. Nothing but smoke for a long time and then a pair of thin arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Kurogane jumped and shoved away, glaring at the laughing woman. "How tense," she mocked, taking in a drag from her pipe. "Did you have a nice group session?"

"What do you want?" Kurogane grumbled, "they said you wanted to see me."

"They were right," she said in bemusement, "I wondered how you slept last night. Any more dream of this 'Celes'?"

"No," Kurogane frowned looking down at the ground. "This time I was back in Nihon." He knew he had to have been there if his princess was speaking to him. The room seemed familiar also, though he never did get real conformation.

"Nihon," she nodded, laying herself out amongst the pillows, taking another drag as she listened. "That's your home world, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kurogane nodded, eyes half lidded at this point at the memory. "I woke up in some room on a bed and the princess was there."

"I see," Yuko said with a smile, "tell me all you can remember about this world."

"I…" Kurogane groaned shaking, "the sun was out. It was bright. I tried to cover my eyes but my arm was missing. The princess told me I'd lost a lot of blood and that I should rest." He frowned trying to remember anymore, "she said something about… She'd be gone when I woke back up."

"I see," Yuko said once more, her smile shifting slightly. It was hard to tell what she was thinking as he spoke. She thought he was crazy, that much was certain. "Is that all?"

Kurogane tried to remember anymore, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. "Yeah," he said simply, "then I fell asleep and woke back up here in my bed."

"Have you dreamt much the last few nights?" She asked memorizing her smoke trails.

"Not really," Kurogane said thinking back on it. He'd dreamt of Celes right before he arrived here but he hadn't thought of any other worlds until last night. It'd seemed so real, he actually could feel the pain from losing his blood. He'd still woken up in this place though…

"You're still on the edge," Yuko chuckled darkly, "how silly of you. You still think that this place is a dream, don't you?" Kurogane didn't give any answer, just kept his eyes glued to a spot on the ground. "You think we're still tricking you, don't you?" She urged again, trying to get an answer. He still wasn't taking the bait. "I see," she said softly looking away as she took another drag. "Then I suppose we're done here."

"Fine by me," Kurogane grunted, standing back up and heading for the door.

"Kurogane," Yuko muttered softly, "please think things through. The human mind is a powerful and mysterious thing. Everyone here lets their mind play tricks on them to the point of no return. You might find yourself getting to that point if you don't keep yourself grounded. You are of this world. There are no others. Everything you thought you knew…" She blew out another drag of smoke, "is a lie."

"It's not," Kurogane said stubbornly. "I know it's not because it's too real to be a dream. If this place was real like you say, and everything else is just a dream, why don't I have any memory of before? I don't remember the other worlds like I don't remember my so-called real life here. I don't remember anything. That's how I know something's not right…"

A long pause followed and then… "The mind is a powerful and mysterious thing," Yuko repeated twirling her wrist and making the smoke dance about. "I've seen patients come in who are convinced they are part beast. Ones that truly believe they can fly and save the world like superheroes. I had a patient who was convinced they were the king of London and paraded around here like they ran the place once. Now he was a fun one."

"It's not a dream," Kurogane frowned again, "there's a magic here that's making me lose my memory. I'm not going to give in."

"No?" She asked grabbing her ash tray and setting the pipe down. "Very well then. I see you're going to a brute about this," she smiled when he glared over at her again, "go back to your room. Perhaps you'll find something there then."

"Something?" He asked as the door opened, his guards waiting. Yuko just kept her smile on her face as she stood up and walked somewhere into the darkness.

* * *

Yuko Ichihara was a bitch, Kurogane decided. She'd gotten his hopes up thinking maybe, just maybe, there really would be something or someone waiting back at his room. A glimmer of hope that maybe he wasn't as crazy as they claimed.

There was nothing.

The room was as empty as ever. He felt bitter and wanted to scream and curse and break anything he could get his hands on. Instead, he sunk onto the tabletop bed and buried his face in his palms.

Kurogane wasn't one to ever cry or even come close to it. After his parents died, he never wanted to feel that weakness and helplessness again. If there was ever a time he wanted to shed tears, though, this would have been it.

Time was moving as quick as it was moving slowly around him. He'd heard their stories so many times he was having a hard time figuring fact from fiction. If this was another world and he just couldn't remember it, then where were his friends? Long days like these lead the ninja to think of such things.

Being alone was the same as being in a group at this hell hole Kurogane realized as he sat there the next morning. Their circle was talking about- hell if he knew!- while he pieced together the familiar faces.

There was Shugo from the Republic, the first place they'd visited on their feather searching journey. There was Ryou from the Oto country, the virtual world where they'd been demon hunters. There was a girl resembling Souma from his own world too. There were other faces here and there, but none of them seemed to pay him any mind. His memory was returning in waves it seemed. He could remember faces and some worlds, but details were still vague in his mind.

"Kurogane?" The lady asked with her fake smile, looking up from her clipboard, only long enough to make direct eye contact. He ignored her. "We all heard you had a talk with miss Yuko yesterday. Does Kurogane want to talk to everyone about it?"

No one seemed interested, including himself. "No," he said with a smug little smirk on his face, "Kurogane doesn't want to talk to everyone about it." He mocked. A few of the circle faces laughed but most paid no attention. Why should they? He was deemed crazy and now out to be class clown.

"Very well," the lady said writing something down. Probably more notes on how uncooperative he was. "I have good news today everyone," did she have to talk to them like they were five? "We're having a new face join us today. Isn't that great?" No one said anything. Kurogane wondered if this was how it had been when he arrived. He couldn't remember.

Still no one responded. With a quick glance to the door, someone entered escorted by a set of guards like everyone else had. What? Did she expect them to jump for joy? It was just another insane patient like the rest of them.

This one was tricky though. Kurogane gave a stern frown when the kid walked in and sat in an empty chair close to him. There were differences but the kid looked an awful lot like Syaoran. His hair was a tad longer and darker, eyes a different color and he himself seemed older; but the face was similar. He stared ahead blankly as he studied the lady.

"Welcome," she greeted, turning over the page on her clipboard to start fresh. Kurogane caught a quick glimpse, oddly proud of all the things she had written for him. "Let me see… This says your name is Keefer? Is that correct?"

The boy was quiet and somewhat timid but slowly nodded. "Yes," he said in a scratchy voice. "I'm new here," he announced.

'No shit,' Kurogane thought as he sighed and leaned back. This kid wasn't his Syaoran. Just another face like the others. The kid went on back and forth with the lady, explaining how he was in for hallucinations and murder. Kurogane just ignored them and stared out the window as some bluebird landed a second before flying off.

* * *

"I really don't need your help getting back to my room," Kurogane said when Yukito and Touya lead him down the white hallways and empty rooms. Group was finally over for the day which meant it was back to his holding cell until tomorrow. He'd be fed and then…

Well, there wasn't much else to do but stare out the barred window and day dream. Kurogane never realized how much day dreaming could be done when there was nothing else to do with ones life.

Kurogane looked at up at the door when the guards had stopped him, it wasn't his. "This isn't my room," he said bluntly.

"Yes, we know," Touya said, somewhat annoyed by the seemingly crazy man. Not his fault. "I have to grab something out of my office real quick." He nodded to Yukito who gave a weak smile back, then left inside.

"Whatever," Kurogane said leaning against the wall waiting. Not like he was in any hurry to get to his prison. He stared off into the hallways thinking about what they'd feed him for lunch. Probably some more grey matter he couldn't identify. What was it about places like this? Did they think the patients were crazy enough not to notice when they were eating blobs of tasteless slop instead of real food?

He assumed it was because some patients had allergies or reacted to certain foods, but that didn't mean they had to be lazy enough to give them all the same thing. Would you feed a teenager baby food just because his little brother was eating it? His stomach turned just thinking about it.

Then his stomach turned for another reason.

Down the hall near the turn corner walked a man probably around Kurogane's age, it was hard to tell. His face was neutral and almost hidden behind his blond locks of hair as he walked. He was stuck wearing the same white drapes the others wore when in confinement. He made no eye contact but Kurogane knew right away who it was.

"Fai?" He breathed, eyes going wide. The other man didn't seem to notice him, just kept walking on down another hallway branch. "Hey!" Kurogane shouted starting off for him in a run.

"Touya!" Yukito was shouting behind him but it didn't seem he was about to stop Kurogane. The ninja ran full speed down the hallways, turning where he'd seen Fai go off. His heart was racing, mind in a dizzy rage as he looked around but couldn't see the wizard anywhere. Had he slipped into another room?

"Dammit!" He shouted as he ran for the nearest door and jerked the handle. Locked.

"Get him!" Someone shouted around the corner which only added to Kurogane's adrenaline high he was on. He swore again under his breath before going to the next door. This one was locked too. Were these patient rooms?

"Hey!" He shouted again, angrily slamming his body against one door. Nothing. Where the hell could he have gone?

"Got him!" Yukito grunted as he grabbed Kurogane from behind, trying to pin his arms back. Yukito was a little guy though and with the struggle Kurogane was giving him it was easy to get away. He managed a step back before Touya caught up to him and something jabbed into his shoulder.

"That should do it," Touya muttered bitterly and Yukito let go. Kurogane stumbled, trying to reach another door, but instead he slammed into the wall and sank down to his knees miserably.

"I wonder what got into him," Yukito muttered as he reached into his pocket and grabbed, what looked like, a walkie-talkie and called some one. Kurogane couldn't make it out. Everything around him was being distorted and fuzzy. Then he saw him again.

Fai was standing there, a couple feet away (Kurogane's depth perspective was off so it was hard to tell) staring with wide eyes. He didn't make an effort to help the black haired man. Instead he gave a weak smile and muttered a "Kuro-rin?"

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three :

Kurogane couldn't remember being moved back to his room that night. He didn't remember any dreams he might have had and he sure as hell didn't remember changing clothes. When he opened his eyes the next morning, he was sitting up in the bed looking at the nearest wall, mouth slightly gaped open.

"Kurogane, breakfast," someone said from outside the door. He never saw their face. He only heard their voice and saw a hand slide something to eat through the door. Kurogane looked over at the tray and it's contents (a plate of brown slime, cup of water and an apple) before stumbling to his feet and walking over.

He knelt down and picked up the tray, walking back to the bed and sitting. "He's here," he mumbled to no one as he picked at the brown stuff. He didn't feel that hungry after all. Kurogane glanced at the water, scoffing at the sight of the plastic cup; they didn't trust the patients with glass ones anymore.

He shook his head and pushed the tray aside looking back down at himself. His pants were white today to match his usual white shirt, and it made his eyes hurt when added to the all white room. How stupid must he look? Why did they feel the need to give the patients all white anything to begin with?

Kurogane stood up and walked over to the door, bored and impatient. Group must be soon. Usually when he first woke up it was time for a quick meal then off to socialize with the other crazies. Where were Yukito and Touya? "Figures," he muttered, "get some regularity and they ruin it first chance they get."

He moved back away from the door to take a seat on the bed, rubbing his temples hard. He knew he saw Fai, he'd know that idiot anywhere. It wasn't a look-a-like either. Fai had called him 'Kuro-rin', one of the _many_ stupid names he'd come up with in their time together.

Where was he now?

"Kurogane," Yukito said when the door opened. He looked more stern today than in the past. Touya was standing beside him, trying to hide the syringe in his hand but Kurogane knew better.

The patient scoffed, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." Kurogane said as he stood up, stretching a little and holding a wicked smile. "Time for group?" If Fai was here now, chances were he'd show up there.

"Not today," Touya said narrowing his eyes slightly. "After that stunt you pulled, the shrink wants to see you." That was enough to make Kurogane's mood sour. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was to see that witch again. "If she thinks you're ready, you can go back to the others." He quickly added.

'If she thinks I'm ready?' Kurogane thought to himself as he nodded and made his way over to the door. The two guards backed a bit, still on alert as though he might attack any second. Maybe the other patients did that? "Alright," he nodded going down the hallway slowly.

All eyes were on him. The guards and the invisible ones that watched through the cameras were all on high alert now. He wondered who exactly was behind the devices; no one of importance he'd guess. He chuckled at the thought of some fat-ass guard who was more interested in shoveling donuts into his mouth than actually paying attention to the usually-empty hallways.

Today as he walked passed the doors in the halls, Kurogane noticed they were closed. He wondered if the people inside were hiding from him or if they weren't there at all. Maybe it was a weekend and they had to go home or something. Yukito and Touya seemed to always stay by his side, and he thought everyone else in this place did the same. They had to eat, sleep and have a life sometime though right?

Maybe this was their life though. It was his after all.

When he reached the black door he stopped and turned back to the guards who inched away and waited. Kurogane shook his head a moment before pushing it open with ease. She was always expecting them.

"Hello Kurogane," the woman said, pulling a drag from her mouth and blowing into the air. He'd never been to her office during the daylight, now he could really see the tiny window near the ceiling where a small ray of light beamed down over head.

Kurogane just grunted in reply before going to one of her casual pillow spots. He sat and stared at her as she gather up a clipboard and looked it over. He couldn't tell if it was the same clipboard from group or not.

"You had an outburst last night, is that correct?" She asked not taking her eyes off the paper.

Kurogane hesitated before nodding, "I wouldn't call it an outburst. I saw that wizard. I knew he was here."

"You're referring to…" She flipped the papers and read something else, "Fai D Flowright, yes?"

"Yeah," Kurogane said with slight annoyance as always, "someone I've been traveling with." He crossed his arms and leaned back a bit, stumbling when he found no wall to lean against.

She looked bemused as she smiled, "Yes. You're sure it was really him and not one of these look-a-likes you've told us about?" Yuko finally took her eyes off the clipboard, long enough to raise an eyebrow at the ninja.

"Positive," Kurogane nodded without missing a beat. "He called me Kuro-rin," he growled slightly at the nickname, "no one else does that."

"I see," she said tilting her head before setting the clipboard down. "Kuro-rin is what he calls you so you know for a fact this man was the one you've been with this whole time." It sounded like a question but he knew it really wasn't.

"Not just Kuro-rin," Kurogane rolled his eyes, "he calls me other crap too. Kuro-roro, Kuro-pii, Kuro-pie, Kuro-baloo, Kergie… The list goes on and on." Now that he brought it up, he was actually starting to miss it.

"Nicknames mean he's the same person," Yuko nodded, taking a drag from her forgotten pipe, "interesting…"

"If you don't believe me call him in. I'm sure he'll tell you the same things I've told you," Kurogane inwardly grinned. If Fai told her, she wouldn't think he was crazy for sure. The wizard had a way of talking to people.

"Very well," Yuko said before standing, "then I'll do just that. I haven't had the pleasure to meet all the new patients we've received recently. A refresher would be nice," she muttered to herself. Kurogane nodded and stood also, already heading for the door. "Where would you be going?" She asked.

"Back to my room," Kurogane said simply. He'd assumed they were done there.

"Yukito and Touya will take you to your group session after this," she said turning and taking another drag as she went to her desk and set the clipboard down. "Today is a special activity time. The patients get to do arts and crafts," though she was probably smiling, her voice seemed distant and dry.

"I don't do 'arts and crafts'," Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the thought.

"Then you can just sit and watch the others. It's something everyone needs to do once in a while. It helps clear the mind and opens the creative process," she explained.

Kurogane shook his head but didn't argue as he left the room. His escorts were there waiting like good dogs. "Arts and crafts?" He asked them, almost pleading they'd just send him back to his little white room. Instead, they each nodded and motioned him to follow them down the hallways and towards the group room.

* * *

Arts and crafts class was just as boring as Kurogane expected it to be. It seemed all the crazies were there for it, not just his group (he discovered later on there were separate wings where other patients were and they split into subgroups for group and activities) but none of them seemed to be his travel companions.

He saw a few more familiar faces in the crowd as they circled tables to paint or color or just talk to one another. They were all insane in Kurogane's eyes, acting like children in a petting zoo to be monitored by guards and left to fend for themselves in a safe environment. Some of the patients had more guards on them than others and some patients were even chained down by their wrists or ankles.

Maybe they were the 'criminally' insane ones in this place.

He refused to participate in any of the crafts. Kurogane, instead, found a nice quiet spot somewhere against the wall where he could study and watch the others. He didn't see Fai anywhere though. Nor did he see any sign of Syaoran, Sakura or Mokona. Maybe they were outside somewhere. Maybe he had just imagined the whole thing. Maybe Fai really didn't exist.

The ninja let out a long annoyed sigh as someone passed by him. He glanced up only a moment to recognize the short golden blond hair, porcelain-like skin and girlish figure. "Fai," he said bolting up and looking at the mage. Fai paused to turn and look at the ninja, face oddly blank for him. His eyes were the same as Kurogane remembered too; the one magic blue eye and the other a golden melted eye. It was odd to see him in an outfit so plain- if you could even call their white curtain suits outfits.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Kurogane growled and reached out for Fai but the wizard was small and quick, easily getting out of Kurogane's reach.

"I'm sorry," Fai said with a faint smile, "do I know you?"

Kurogane froze and just stared back at the wizard. He didn't remember him? How could that be possible? Was this another body-double? No it couldn't have been, he heard it call him one of those stupid names. "Don't play around," Kurogane frowned crossing his arms. "I know it's you."

"I'm sorry sir," the Fai said raising his arms defensively. "I honestly can say I have no idea who you are." It wasn't right. Kurogane narrowed his eyes a bit at the wizard. He was the same Fai. He had to be. He had the same eyes as the one he knew. Why would any other Fai have two colored eyes?

"If this is a joke, it's not funny," Kurogane said shaking his head. He was sick of jokes around here. "Where are the others?" He asked in a hushed voice. More importantly, he wondered where that little white pork bun was and why wasn't it getting them the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry," Fai said backing slowly, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you have me confused with someone else."

"I don't though," Kurogane snapped reaching out and grabbing hold of the mage. Fai's eyes went wide as he went stiff as a board looking ready to run or scream or something. He didn't though. He just stood there terrified. "I know you're him. You're the same one who's been traveling with me this whole time, I know it." When Kurogane narrowed his eyes, Fai almost whimpered.

Maybe it wasn't the same one after all.

"Please let go," the Fai said, grabbing Kurogane's arm and trying to get him off. The ninja held him firmly for a long time before slowly letting go and stepped back. The Fai rubbed his wrist where Kurogane had been holding, frowning and still looking scared.

Kurogane just stared at him. This Fai was pathetic; not that the other one wasn't. Maybe it really was a different person. Maybe it was the same Fai and he'd just forgotten. A bump on the head would do it. Maybe they drugged him like they'd drugged Kurogane when he'd first arrived.

"Do you know anyone named Syaoran?" Kurogane asked quietly again, in case someone was listening. They might be watching, but Kurogane could always keep them from hearing every word.

"No," the Fai said right away before scurrying off. Kurogane didn't follow him this time, just watched him go.

"Has to be him," Kurogane told himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. If Fai was in here with him, where were the others? They could understand each other so Mokona had to be nearby but…

"Kurogane," another guard said walking over. This one was a familiar face also but Kurogane's couldn't remember from where. The ninja looked over at the man before crossing his arms and waiting impatiently for what he was going to do or say. Probably scold him for touching another inmate like that. "You have a visitor waiting," he said instead.

Kurogane knew he looked confused at the news, and nodded dumbly before following him out of the room. Anything was better than staying in there and making macaroni artwork.

They walked down a different hall this time and into a wing Kurogane didn't know about. This one seemed more friendly and open. There were offices like the other wings but these ones were filled with more cheerful occupants. The halls down here were decorated in paintings and photos and old newspaper clippings Kurogane couldn't read as he walked. It seemed more like a public area down here rather than an institute for the criminally insane.

"Here we are," the man said stopping at a door. Kurogane looked at it, studying the oak frame and finish. There were words indented into a faux gold plaque that read 'VISITORS'. There didn't seem to be any guards on stand by in this room but he was sure the security cameras were still active.

"Who is it?" Kurogane asked as he reached for the door handle. When he got no reply he just shrugged and went in. He'd find out soon enough he guessed. The room behind the door was small but nice. A warm blue colored carpet, a couple open windows to let the sun shine in, chairs, a couch and even a TV in one corner playing some talk show Kurogane didn't know about.

"Yoo," the familiar voice said before Kurogane actually saw who it was.

"Tomoyo?" He asked when the petite girl walked over, cautiously. She looked the same as any other Tomoyo he had the pleasure of meeting on other worlds. Black hair tied up in some messy fashion. Some kind of dress that was probably in-style. The same piercing eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a weak smile. He was so much taller than her. She was like a child compared to him and yet she was more wise in her years than he ever would be.

"Fine," he responded automatically, just staring as she stepped back and went to sit on one of the chairs. He hesitated before slowly going over and sitting on the couch across from her. This Tomoyo knew him, unlike the others. Maybe he really had been to this world before and just forgot.

"How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked tipping her head slightly.

"You already asked me that," he said quietly, leaning back against the cushions. So much better than his counter-top bed pillows.

"I asked you how you were feeling. I wanted to know how you were doing," she said flinching. He raised an eyebrow at her but nodded either way. "That's good," she said resting her hands in her lap and studying him.

They didn't say anything for a long time, just stared at one another. Kurogane had a million questions but wasn't sure which ones to start with and which ones he should just skip. The girl, on the other hand, just seemed uneasy.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited much. I've been busy with school and…" She trailed off a moment before changing subject completely. "They tell me you've been…acting out?" Tomoyo chose her words carefully, twiddling her fingers like she was nervous. The princess Kurogane knew never did that. "They told me you have no memory at all now."

"At all now?" Kurogane repeated leaning forward, "what's that suppose to mean?" Tomoyo was silent, just staring down at her hands nervously again. "Tomoyo?" Kurogane barked, making the girl jump. Why was she so skittish around him?

"I'm sorry Yoo," she said in a hushed voice. "You don't remember anything now and I think it's better that way. I wish I could forget…"

"Forget what?" Kurogane urged the girl on, "what did I forget? How did I get here? I don't remember anything but these dreams I keep having." Dreams? Did he finally just admit that maybe, just _maybe_, everything was a dream?

"I shouldn't tell you these things. It might not be time," she said shaking her head. "The councilors all said you might demand answers and I shouldn't give them to you but…" She took in a deep breath, still refusing to make eye contact now. "Yoo, do you have any idea what you're doing here?"

"Not at all," Kurogane said glaring at the nearest wall. "All I know is that I'm here. Clow Reed's institute for the criminally insane."

"Criminally. Insane," Tomoyo said nodding her head.

"What are you saying?" Kurogane glared back at the girl.

"Yoo," Tomoyo sighed before speaking up. Only this time, her voice cracked with every word. "You murdered your parents. That's why you're in here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four :

Kurogane just stared back at the girl in disbelief. She had to be lying to him just like all the others in this place. There was no way he'd done something like that...

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked feeling almost as choked up as the girl was.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and clenched her tiny hands into fists, burying them into her dress. "They… They told me not to tell you this," she said finally looking over at him. He could see her eyes were brimmed with tears that threatened to fall at any second. "It's not right to keep you in the dark though. You were the one that killed your mom and dad."

"Why?" He spat out right away. "There's no way I could have-"

"I know it sounds difficult to believe. I still don't believe it myself, but it's true. I saw you do it with my own eyes, Yoo." She'd been using his real name. Kurogane flinched at the word, staring down at the floor feeling dizzy and sick. "I saw you kill uncle and auntie," Tomoyo said softly. "That's why."

"Why am I here then?" Kurogane asked, "tell me everything. Start from the beginning." There was no way Kurogane murdered his family. Even if there was another him in this world, there was no way he would do it. He had no reason to.

"I don't think I should," Tomoyo said quietly looking around. "I shouldn't have even told you this much. They're working on a treatment, I'm probably ruining it all just by being here."

"Tomoyo," Kurogane said in a deep and stern voice. The girl jumped slightly but seemed to understand. It was the bond they shared, in any world, no matter the circumstance.

"It was late at night," Tomoyo explained making sure no one was listening in. There were always cameras and always microphones and always guards waiting to pounce in case something went wrong though. "I'd just gotten home from my late night classes. I was changing out of my school clothes and getting into my pajamas when you called."

"I called you?" Kurogane asked in disbelief.

Tomoyo nodded, "y…yes. I was busy so I didn't pick up the phone right away. I let it go straight to voice mail. I usually always answer but that night… For some reason I didn't." She was quiet a while longer, closing her eyes a moment. Kurogane didn't really want to wait for answers but let her take her time.

"The message was garbled at first," Tomoyo went on as if in a trance. "Nothing but static and noise and breathing. When I went over to answer the phone… I reached out for it to answer but then you spoke up. Your voice was so dark and…demonic… It scared me half to death."

"What did I say?" Kurogane asked as he tried to remember anything. Of course he didn't.

"You said, 'hey Tomoyo, it's me Kurogane. I'm sick of…'" She looked around a moment then whispered the word 'bull shit' before starting again. "'I'm tired of being told what to do and how to do it. I think this is the only way to feel better.' You paused then and it sounded like you were moving something on the other end," she explained.

"'I already killed mother…and father will be home soon. Come and stop me if you can.' Then you hung up," Tomoyo buried her face into her palms and hiccupped. Kurogane just stared in disbelief again. He killed his mother? No. He didn't. He couldn't have. "I… I thought it was a joke at first but I ran over as soon as I could. Your father's car was in the drive way and-" She shook her head again, openly sobbing now.

"And when you walked in, I had blood all over my hands," Kurogane completed with a pale expression.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face when she looked at him, "you remember?"

"No," Kurogane said right away, his whole body was shaking.

"You… You were standing there. There was so much blood. I asked you where they were and you said they were both gone. You were holding one of your father's antique swords. I think it was the silver dragon one… The one you use to write about in school. Do you remember that?"

"No," Kurogane whispered but he did know what she was talking about that time. Something in his mind told him about the time he'd written about a fictitious version of himself; an alter ego who was a ninja and carried around a powerful sword he'd named Gin Ryuu. He slaughtered hundreds, even thousands, of enemies while in this persona and his name was Kurogane.

"Oh," was all Tomoyo replied with as she watched the ground.

Kurogane just spaced out after that, thinking about it all. He could remember something like memories that didn't belong to him but he wasn't sure how. Maybe when he came into this world, he was sent into the other Kurogane's body? Maybe they shared more than a soul. "What next?" He urged again.

Tomoyo didn't speak at first, then gasped in a breath and looked back up at him, "you pointed the sword at me and said I should be next to die."

"I wouldn't," Kurogane said without missing a beat. "Not on you." Of anyone Kurogane knew, he wouldn't go after princess Tomoyo, not on any world under any state of mind. Then again, she said he was the one who killed his parents and he didn't think he'd ever do that either…

"But you did," Tomoyo said defeated, "I screamed and ran and hid in your parents room. There was so much blood in there too… I didn't know where their bodies were, I was too scared to think about it. I grabbed my cell phone and called the police, then you came bursting into the room.

"I cried and cried and begged you not to kill me and then you just collapsed." She concluded, "you fainted against the bed and stayed that way until the police arrived. I told them everything that had happened and… They took you away. They did tests and everything and then they found you guilty."

"Why aren't I in prison then?" Kurogane asked as he reached up and rubbed his temples. It all seemed too unreal and yet some of the stuff she explained felt familiar. "If they found me guilty, why aren't I…?"

"I convinced them that the state you were in wasn't that of your normal being. I told them you had to have been crazy with some kind of disease. They brought you here to be tested and treated but… Yoo, they're still going to lock you away even when you get out of here."

"When I get out? You sound so sure," Kurogane said shaking his head.

"Well…" Tomoyo just trailed off then glanced at the nearest window, "I should go. It's getting late and I have class in an hour." She stood after that, wiping her eyes and trying to smile but she was about as shaky as he was.

"Yeah," Kurogane said standing also. "Look, I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's not your fault," Tomoyo said but she didn't sound convincing. "I'll try and come back to visit in a few days. Will you be alright?"

"Hope so," Kurogane muttered offering a weak smile in return. The two just stared at one another a while, like one of them wanted to speak but instead Tomoyo turned and headed for the door. When she opened it a guard walked in and examined everything a moment before motioning Kurogane to follow.

Tomoyo waved over her shoulder at him before walking down the hall and vanishing out of sight. "Where am I going now?" Kurogane asked the guard as he followed him out of the room and down the hall back to the crazy part of the hospital.

"Your room," the guard said in a grunt.

'Good,' Kurogane thought to himself as he rubbed his temples again, 'I need the rest.'

* * *

_Kurogane woke and found himself standing by a tree, one he recognized as the sacred sakura tree from his home world, Nihon. There were others gathered and others were talking while he just stood dumbfounded. _

_Tomoyo was there, like always. Speaking too quietly to her older sister Amaterasu who was nodding in reply. Souma was there also, being the ever faithful and loyal guard to the royal highnesses; an occupation Kurogane had once possessed. _

_Then there were the others he'd traveled along side. Syaoran was staring up at the tree with determined eyes as though keeping track of some on-going goal only he could see through to the end. Mokona was on Tomoyo's shoulder Kurogane saw, busy looking worried like usual. It looked as though even princess Sakura was there, hanging from the tree delicately, if that were possible._

_Fai was there also. He was standing beside Kurogane all patched up like some sort of rag doll. So much for being a powerful magician, Kurogane thought to himself with a smirk. Fai glanced over at Kurogane with his one blue eye (the other was behind a piece of cloth) and gave a weak smile. "What is it Kuro-roro?" He asked._

_Kurogane shook his head then reached down to his left arm, rubbing the fake muscle he found there. "Just getting use to it still I guess," he muttered before looking back at the tree. "She's in the dream state right?"_

_"That's what princess Tomoyo is saying," Fai nodded and looked back at the tree also. "I wonder… What sort of dreams she's having."_

_"Better ones than I'm having I hope," Kurogane whispered under his breath before feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. _

* * *

"You wanted to see me Kurogane?" Yuko asked from her desk this time, busy looking over papers and writing things down. She hadn't been expecting to see him but he'd forced Yukito and Touya to tell her it was urgent. Of course she wouldn't stop what she doing before he got there though.

"Yeah," Kurogane sighed as he sat there on one of the cushions. The sun was going down by now, the window produced only blood light. He'd spent most of the afternoon in his room trying to sleep or thinking about what was going on here. Nothing made sense, but maybe it didn't have to. "I think you're right. About me."

"What do I think about you that's right?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the papers.

"Everything," he said sucking in a breath that time. "Everything I thought was real might not be real. Even my name is just an alias in this world." When he said those words, he caught her smiling. He only half believed himself but if he told her what she wanted to hear, maybe he could get out and find real answers.

"What's changed your mind?" Yuko asked, still not looking up.

"I spoke to Tomoyo," Kurogane said softly. "She told me about my parents death and-"

"Your parents murder," Yuko corrected. Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the woman, but she didn't seem any effected. "The first step is always admitting the problem Kurogane." Was all she said in defense.

He slowly nodded and continued, "when she told me about my parents…murder…it brought back memories. I remembered being in that state of mind and I remember little details from that night. I've never been to this world before so the only way for that to be possible was if I really had been here the whole time." It made sense to him, but he wished it didn't. "I even saw Fai today and he didn't seem to remember me…"

"Good," Yuko said with another nod of approval. He said nothing more, just watched the black haired woman sort through her things. After a few quiet minutes she spoke up, "what do you plan to do now?" She asked.

"Tomoyo said that if I got out, I would have to be punished for my crime," he muttered to himself mostly. "To get out of here, I need to become sane again though, don't I?"

"That's usually how it works," Yuko said with somewhat of an attitude. "Are you telling me you're willing to do whatever it takes to get out of here?" She finally looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

He just stared back blankly a moment then bowed his head politely, a custom from his old world. "Yes. I'll do anything." For once, it wasn't a lie.

Yuko pressed her lips into a tight smile, "good," she said standing up. "When they told me your cousin had come to visit, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you." She waved her hand toward another door off to the side; one Kurogane couldn't remember even seeing before that moment. "Please come in now," she beckoned.

When the door opened, a boy stepped out and bowed toward the two of them. Kurogane recognized him immediately though he couldn't quite remember his name. He was tall and somewhat lanky wearing some kind of university uniform instead of a lab coat or patient wear like everyone else who worked there. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses and pitch black hair flattened against his head. When he stood straight and gave a little smile to Kurogane, he could really see the resemblance between this boy and the one he'd been traveling with.

"Kurogane, this is a student apprentice of mine. He'll be helping you with your treatment from now on. Please be nice to him, he's a very kind boy."

"Kimihiro Watanuki," the boy said looking over at Kurogane, "it's a pleasure to meet you at last. Yuko's told me a lot about you." His voice was neutral and the words sounded rehearsed.

"Yeah," Kurogane grunted, "I'll bet she has."

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuko said with a different smile, "now then, Watanuki will be helping you starting tomorrow Kurogane. Will you behave yourself long enough for him to find out what makes you tick?"

She had a strange way of putting it, but Kurogane nodded, "yeah." He said again.

"Excellent," Yuko said looking back at the boy. "Watanuki, if you're up to it, you'll be analyzing mister Suwa here. It shouldn't be a problem for a boy of your stature but if anything should happen, please report back to me immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Watanuki said smiling at Kurogane though there was something dark about it. Kurogane frowned in reply. "I'm sure Kurogane and I will get along nicely."

"Excellent," Yuko repeated, "Kurogane, you're excused. Watanuki and I have things to discuss."

"I'll see myself out," Kurogane said already heading for the door. When neither one of them said anything back to him, he just slipped out and silently waved his escorts down. With little nods they begun leading him down the halls; twisting and turning until they arrived back at his room.

"If I get out of here," Kurogane muttered to himself when they left him alone to stare out the little barred window. "It'll be for good. I'm getting out of this prison and off this damn world."

Down the hall, one of the inmates laughed insanely. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five :

_"How did I get here?" Kurogane asked as he looked around. Fai was sitting beside him but the ninja couldn't remember how they'd gotten there. Where were they now? He remembered looking at the sakura tree and he thought he remembered a fight. He remembered hearing screams and he might have screamed himself…_

_Now he felt as though they were in a completely different place. Another time and date. Fai looked over at him with another weak smile, "have you forgotten?" He asked softly, chuckling inwardly. "We're in Clow still."_

_"Clow?" Kurogane asked with a frown. He knew the name. That was where the princess and the kid had come from right? How had they gotten there? Where were the others now? It was just himself and Fai in a small room, the sun seemed to be setting. "How long have we been here?"_

_"This is the second night," Fai said nodding and looking toward the window. "You're forgetting aren't you?"_

_"My memory is fuzzy," Kurogane muttered rubbing at his temples. "I have a hard time remembering what I did and how I got there..." _

_"I know," Fai said narrowing his eyes before turning back to Kurogane. "Your arm."_

_"What about it?" Kurogane snapped right away, looking down at the fake arm. He could sort of remember getting it from someone somewhere. It was all a blur. He had it in Nihon didn't he? Or was that another dream?_

_"Why didn't you tell me it was hurting you?" Fai asked walking over and reaching out, pressing one of his elongated nails against the false skin. Kurogane flinched where the nerves met the metal. "You've been bleeding," Fai said leaning down and taking in the iron scent._

_"Yeah," Kurogane muttered pushing the mage away. "It's too small. I'll get over it."_

_"Now who's the idiot," Fai smirked. "Always take all the pain yourself. You're really something aren't you Kuro-pii?" _

_"Enough with the nicknames," Kurogane hissed looking away, suddenly feeling very tired. _

_"It seems it's that time," Fai yawned, laying down against the sheets. "We'll continue this tomorrow. When everything's repeated itself. Maybe we'll figure out a way to break this curse."_

_"Wizard," Kurogane groaned, rubbing his head before falling back against something soft. A pillow maybe? "What am I doing here?" _

* * *

Wake. Eat. Group. Eat. Sleep.

The routine was always the same no matter what day it was. Once in a while there was something new thrown into the mix, but it was still very routine. Kurogane woke that morning with a headache, rubbing at it until it vanished. The slop by the door was cold by the time he got to it (or maybe it just arrived cold in the first place) but he ate it regardless.

Touya and Yukito were there to take him to the group session, needles in hand. They didn't trust him anymore and Kurogane didn't blame them one bit. Group was slow that day; hardly anyone was sharing and for once that was far more annoying.

The lady with the clipboard wrote notes as usual, nodding at the Syaoran look-a-like as he spoke. "I haven't thought of killing anyone today," the boy said softly as he looked down at his feet. Apparently, from what Kurogane had gathered, he was some kind of murderer. He'd killed his girlfriend or someone after he caught them cheating on him.

"That's great Keefer. That's progress," the woman said clapping her hands as though trying to encourage the others to do the same. No one gave in.

The boy, Keefer, nodded and kept staring at the floor before licking his lips and continuing, "last night I did though," he muttered shamefully.

When the boy didn't keep going after first, the lady urged him with a 'what happened?'

He paused a moment, looking around the room at the others before moving on. "I thought about killing the boy in the room next to mine. I thought about using one of the needles the guards carry to make him hold still. Then I thought about taking a knife and cutting his limbs off one by one." He smiled when he said this part. "He'd die slowly. It would be nice to see… Serves him right for screaming so much…"

"Very good," the woman nodded writing more things down. Kurogane just narrowed his eyes. "Keefer," she said after she set her pencil down, "I'm glad you've shared this with us and aren't thinking of killing right now."

The boy nodded but was a little fidgety now and Kurogane wondered what that meant. Was the boy thinking about killing now? "Kurogane," the woman said looking at the dark haired man. "Would you like to share something with the rest of us?"

Kurogane kept watching the boy as he bit his lip and watched the floor nervously, then the ninja glanced at the woman with a nod. "Yeah, actually, today I would like to share."

"Please then," the woman said flipping a page in her clipboard and putting the pencil against the sheet; waiting like an obedient child. She was obviously eager to hear what he had to say after a week or so of non-speak meetings.

Kurogane sucked in a deep breath looking around the circle at the others before settling his eyes back to the woman in front. "I think this place is completely fucked up."

"Kurogane, we do not use that word," the lady said right away, using her ever-so calm voice.

"It's true!" He shouted, jerking and standing up with his hands fisted. "Everything in this place is bull shit! You lock us up and treat us like animals! Look at him," he said gesturing toward Keefer who didn't move at all. "He told you how he hasn't thought about killing today and you tell him to re-live a fantasy he had about killing the day before? Now where do you think his mind's gone?"

"Kurogane, you do not understand our methods yet," the woman said patiently as a few of the guards moved closer. "Keefer would have thought of murder regardless, and thus we have helped him to realize it's okay to think of such thoughts without acting out aggressively."

"You don't know that," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes. "He could have been getting better and now he's right back where he started."

"Keefer would have thought of killing no matter what. We know how the criminal mind works," the lady said with that same smile. Kurogane wished his sword was on him. "Now you may continue to speak out your concerns if you'd like or we will ask you to leave."

"This whole place is wrong," Kurogane growled before taking his seat. He'd get nowhere by screaming and throwing a tantrum, though the thought was nice. The other patients, he'd assumed, would join in on his rally and maybe the lot of them could escape. Instead, they all cocked their heads like puppies and waited for the next set of lessons their masters would give them.

"You're saying you do not like it here?" She asked writing something down.

"I'm saying," Kurogane narrowed his eyes, "if I had a choice between being here and being dead…I'd rather stop breathing."

"Suicide is not the answer," the woman said scribbling more notes before looking to the next person, "would Ryou like to share today?" And just like that, no one cared about Kurogane or his outburst; life was normal once more in this insanity house.

The routine continued as before unfazed.

After group Kurogane was sent back to his room where he choked down another meal of slop and water. He was so sick of this place, wondering when he'd get out. Maybe that was the point of this place. Keep sane people in and make-up stories until they believe them and really are crazy.

"Kurogane," someone said from the door. Kurogane frowned as he swallowed down a spoonful and stared. He knew the voice, he was just a tad confused as to what he was doing there. "May I come in?"

"If I said no, would you go away?" Kurogane asked taking another angry bite.

"Of course," Watanuki said as he pushed open the door, quietly shutting it behind him. "I heard group didn't go so well?"

"Does it ever?" Kurogane shook his head before pushing the tray aside, leaning back on the bed to get 'comfortable'. "I guess news spreads quickly around this place."

"There's not much else to talk about," Watanuki smiled and sat down on the floor across from the bed. Giving them enough distance to make both parties happy. "This place really is…what you said."

"Fucked. Up." Kurogane said shaking his head.

Watanuki smiled weakly that time but nodded, "pretty much."

"Why do you work here?" Kurogane snapped right away. "What do we matter to you? I'm sure you have a family or a handful of friends waiting for you outside of here who miss you."

"Maybe," Watanuki said quietly, "but we're not talking about me right now. Unless you wanted to. I'm here to help you Kurogane. If that means telling you all about my personal life, then so be it. I have nothing to hide."

Kurogane liked the honesty the boy had; it reminded him of his traveling companion. "Why are you working for that witch?"

"I've wanted to be in a psych ward for a long time now," Watanuki said with a mild shrug. "My mother and father were murdered when I was young and I haven't gotten over it. I keep trying to solve the mystery as to why the killer did what he did. I haven't figured it out yet."

"You'll probably never find out," Kurogane shrugged. "Sometimes people kill just because they can. That's why I use to."

Watanuki stared back at Kurogane a moment and after a long pause, he nodded, "so you did use to kill people… Was it just your parents or were there others?"

Kurogane had said to much. Quickly, he shook his head and held up his hands, "I didn't mean that. I meant in my dreams. On Nihon, my home world, I'm what's called a ninja. I fight to protect the princess there and when ever I kill a man, I feel like I've gotten stronger." He paused and put his hands back down, "or that's what I use to do anyway."

"Go on," Watanuki smiled, leaning back.

"You're going to tell her about all this aren't you?" Kurogane said shaking his head. "I'll be right back where I started…"

"Not quite," Watanuki said, "all our sessions will be kept between just the two of us. Only if I feel alarmed at all will I tell miss Yuko of what you've said. So far, you're in the clear."

"You believe me?" Kurogane asked right away.

"I'm not sure yet," Watanuki shrugged, "but I do believe in second chances. Continue please."

"Alright," Kurogane sighed. There was no way this kid could be for real. He was going to listen to him and not judge? Maybe these sessions were just what he needed after all. "I use to think killing was all that mattered. Killing to get stronger to protect the ones I love, but I realized it's the opposite. I become stronger by protecting the ones I love. I don't need to kill to accomplish that."

"That's very wise of you," Watanuki nodded.

"Yeah. Someone told me that long ago," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular, "do you… Do you have a patient named Fai? Fai D. Flowright would be his full name. He's blond and has two different colored eyes."

"I heard about your run-in with a Fai," Watanuki nodded again, "but no. I haven't actually met this person, I'm sorry. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Kurogane said taking in a deep breath. "I know he'd know what to do in this situation, but I have no way of finding him. I think he's in another wing of this hospital."

"That could be," Watanuki said thoughtfully, "I'll keep my eye out for him. Would that help?"

"I guess," Kurogane said trying not to sound as enthusiastic about it as he actually was. "I saw him during our stupid craft time if that helps. I don't know which wings they bring together for that, but that's when I saw him."

"Did you talk to him?" Watanuki asked as he stood up, legs making an annoying pop sound when he did. The boy was tense and somewhat stiff and from what Kurogane gathered, he was kind of a mess for a kid his age.

"Yeah but he acted like he didn't know who I was," Kurogane watched the boy move for the door.

"And you're sure it was him?" Watanuki asked resting a hand casually on the handle. "I can arrange for there to be a craft time tomorrow if it would help."

"It might," Kurogane nodded then offered a weak smile, "thanks. You're the first one who's been actually helpful to me."

"It's what I'm here for," Watanuki said before turning and opening the door, pausing a moment, "oh. Kurogane?"

"Hm?"

"There was a note by your name," Watanuki said glancing back, "in your records. It said you had thoughts of suicide?"

"No," Kurogane rolled his eyes. "What I said was I'd rather die than be in this insane place, but I'm not about to do anything stupid like that."

Watanuki didn't seem so sure, just stared back for a while then nodded and left. Kurogane wasn't sure if that was good or bad either. Every time he thought something was good in this place, it was quite the opposite and every time he thought something was bad in this place… Well. It usually was still very bad. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six :

Just as Watanuki had promised, arts and crafts came the day after their session. Maybe making friends with the boy wouldn't be a waste after all. When Kurogane stepped into the room and looked around, it all seemed the same. The patients were busy working with mediums like paint and hardened noodles and just like the previous day, Kurogane refused to participate.

He sat off to the side and watched the others work and socialize with constant guard supervision. Kurogane wondered how many of them were killers, how many were rapists, how many were thieves. There were plenty of different crimes they could commit. He knew a lot of the ones in his wing were murderers but what about the others?

What about Fai?

Kurogane frowned as he looked around for the blond haired mage. He was tall so it shouldn't have been that hard, but the other man was no where to be seen. Maybe he was hiding from Kurogane since he'd scared him last time. He looked silently and unmoving for a long time until he got fed up and stood, going over to one of the guards he didn't know.

"Is this everyone?" He asked but the guard seemed to ignore him. "Hey," he tried again, "is this all of us crazies or are there more?"

"There are others," the guard spoke this time, keeping his eyes darted away from the ninja, "but some of them are too ill to come in today." Kurogane wondered if 'ill' was referring to a physical sickness or a mental one. He just nodded and went back to his sitting spot, looking around again. He saw the same familiar faces but they ignored him. If Fai was there, he would have seen him by now, Kurogane knew it.

Sucking in some kind of breath, Kurogane stood again and went to one of the tables. He stared a while before taking a seat, looking down at the paper and grade school paints they'd be supplied with. It was better than nothing at that point.

Fai wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," Watanuki said when Kurogane told him about it in their session hours later. "I assumed he'd be there. Maybe he will be next time?" He tried with a weak smile but Kurogane didn't return it. "Alright," Watanuki muttered, "what did you want to talk about today?"

"Who cares," Kurogane said stubbornly, looking at the barred window. He wasn't in a sour mood, though you wouldn't say he was in a good mood either. He'd been looking forward to talking to the mage and he hadn't shown up. It figured.

"Not having a good day?' Watanuki asked tilting his head slightly, "Fai must mean a lot if he does this kind of thing to you." Kurogane whipped his head back around, giving Watanuki a stern glare. Watanuki laughed and held his hands up, "sorry. I shouldn't pry."

"Damn right," Kurogane huffed looking back at the window. "He's just one of the companions I've been traveling with. I'd be the same way if I saw Syaoran or even Mokona."

"You haven't told me much about them," Watanuki said calmly and casually. "Are you playing favorites?" Kurogane thought a moment about how much this boy sounded like the witch, then shrugged in reply. "Who are the others?"

"Syaoran's a kid your age," he explained right away. He wasn't sure if they were the same age in this world, but they seemed close enough. "He's very strong in physical and emotional strength. He's in love with this girl we've been traveling with. She's the princess of Clow."

"You have dreams about a place called Clow?"

"Yeah," Kurogane muttered, "not sure how it links back to this place."

Watanuki seemed to go quiet but nodded, "go on."

"Mokona is just this thing we travel with. It looks like a little white pork bun from my world but with legs and hands and long ears." Kurogane flailed around as he spoke, "it's annoying as hell but it lets us travel across dimensions."

"You travel across dimensions," Watanuki said matter-of-factly. "That's neat. Where else have you been?"

"Too many places to name," Kurogane shrugged. "The princess lost her memories and we're trying to find them. They're in the form of these feathers and she absorbs them by some kind of magic. I think we're close to being finished with finding them all but now we're after this guy named Wei Fang Reed." Watanuki frowned, "sound familiar?"

Watanuki was quiet again before shaking his head, "no, the name's nothing to me but your journey sounds more like a work of fiction than fact."

"I know," Kurogane muttered rubbing his head, "that's why I'm here obviously."

"You shouldn't give up though," Watanuki shrugged with a weak smile. "I don't know if I believe you one hundred percent, but who's to say there's no such things as other worlds and dimensions. Maybe you're telling the truth and we just have too small of minds to comprehend."

"Yeah, maybe," Kurogane said thoughtfully. He didn't really understand what Watanuki was going on about, but if it meant he believed him, even a little bit, it was worth the confusion. "Doesn't matter anymore. I'm stuck here now."

"You really shouldn't give up hope yet Kurogane," Watanuki continued. "Some people find a way out of this place and end up better off. You seem to much more concentrated than the others here. I'm sure you'll be out and traveling to other worlds in no time."

The boy smiled but Kurogane didn't smile back. How could he? What was there to smile about? Instead, he just let out a dragged sigh and glanced away. "Some people find a way out. I don't think I'm one of them." He said closing his eyes.

For a moment, he felt as though he were drifting.

* * *

Arts and crafts were different that day, instead of paint and noodles it was something with pipe cleaners and wax. Kurogane wondered who the 'sane' person was that decided the choice for their activities. They couldn't have pens and pencils and glass cups but they'd give the patients things like glue, paint and wax? It seemed like a messed up system to the ninja.

He sat down at one of the tables today but refused to do anything. He watched the others instead, twisting the pipe cleaners and making things like animals and people. It was childish in his mind to even try.

Fai was there that day, he noticed, but he seemed to be ignoring Kurogane. He couldn't really blame him after what had happened before but still... The mage was off working to make some kind of who-knew-what out of the wax they'd been given. They were the substitute for crayons in this place but were twice as messy.

Kurogane watched the wizard color or write something, laughing and smiling like his old idiotic self. It kind of pissed him off to see the other male so damn happy while he was suffering. "He made a knife," Keefer suddenly said pointing at Kurogane. He narrowed his eyes over at the boy before looking down. Sure enough, he seemed to have grabbed some pipe cleaners and constructed what looked like a knife.

"It's a sword," Kurogane corrected holding it up. He couldn't even remember moving his hands. "A powerful katana actually."

"A knife," the boy repeated as a few guards walked over and took it.

"Hey," Kurogane glared at them as one grabbed it and walked off. The other scolded him, telling him not to abuse their tools to make weapons and if he did it again he'd be sent back to his room. "It was just a pip cleaner," Kurogane said as thought they were morons.

The guards scurried back to their watch spots and Keefer smiled walking off somewhere else. Everyone in this place was driving him mad. He couldn't even do arts and crafts without getting yelled at for something. He glared at a piece of paper in front of him, taking some of the wax build up and scribbling just a bunch of random lines and circles.

"Kuro-ro," someone said from behind the ninja. Kurogane jumped at first, glancing just with his eyes to see the flash of blond. When had Fai moved behind him? Were his ninja skills that out of practice? "Don't give up," the mage whispered, dropping a piece of paper down in front of the man before walking off to another table, laughing with that same stupid smile like before.

Kurogane frowned and watched him go, debating between going after him or not. The other day it was like Fai had no clue who he was and now… "What the hell is going on?" Kurogane asked, taking the paper and opening it up. There were words but he couldn't understand them since they were more than likely written in Celestian, Fai's natural language.

Along with the words though, there were some badly drawn sketches; Fai's drawing skills weren't the best but Kurogane could still make out the shapes. The two on the side were obviously Syaoran and the princess. On the other side was Kurogane and beside him seemed to be Fai all smiles like usual. In the middle, hovering the air, was the familiar white rabbit creature.

Kurogane frowned deeper looking it over. It looked like a child had drawn it using only basic shapes like circles and squares, but it was clear Fai remembered their travels. "What the hell?" He asked again looking back as a few of the patients headed back for their rooms with the guards.

Fai was gone again.

Soon Kurogane would follow. Folding up the picture and hiding it away as Yukito and Touya lead him down the halls and back to his room for the evening. Dinner came and Kurogane just barely picked at it. He crunched loudly on the apple but for the most part wasn't hungry.

He stared at the picture for, what seemed like, hours. Even if the whole thing had been a dream, it meant Fai was having them too. He called him one of those stupid nicknames that bothered Kurogane so much; which meant he remembered him too. Maybe the 'who are you' thing was an act after all.

"I'm confused," Kurogane admitted leaning back and laying on the bed, staring at the picture some more, holding it above his head. As the moonlight crept in and beckoned the night hours, Kurogane stayed staring. He didn't feel like sleeping. How could he? He wanted answers more than he wanted rest.

Then the door creaked a bit and a "Kuro-pan" was heard. Kurogane jumped and bolted up, staring with wide eyes as Fai stood there against the now-closed door. He was smiling with glowing yellow eyes, "forgive me for waking you." He said just staying put.

"No," Kurogane said right away, "I wasn't sleeping." He held up the picture, eyes narrowed at the mage. "What is this? Do you know who I am or not?"

"Of course I do," Fai said with a dark chuckle. "You thought I'd forget you? No. I just had to make it look convincing. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Whatever," Kurogane snorted, pretending it didn't matter. "You are the same Fai then?"

"Yes," Fai nodded and started to make his way over. "We've been here a long time… Syaoran and Mokona are waiting for us outside. I think I have a plan to get out of here but Kurogane…" Kurogane wasn't use to hearing his full name from the wizard. "We might have to stay here a little longer. Can you hold off until then?" Fai smirked again, "without making yourself seem insane?"

"Shut up," Kurogane growled, "it's your fault for making me look crazy to begin with!"

"I know," Fai said softly. "I'm sorry," he panted a little looking at the window. "Forgive me again. I haven't eaten anything of substance since we got here." He did look more pale than usual.

"You need my blood right?" Kurogane asked, forgetting about the whole 'vampire' thing. Back in Tokyo, Fai had almost died and Kurogane asked the time witch to save him. It meant turning him into a monster, but he'd live and he'd feed off the ninja to do so. "You should have come sooner," he said holding out his wrist, pulling the sleeve up, "how did you get in here anyway?"

"Wasn't easy," Fai said arching down and taking in the scent of iron. Déjà vu, Kurogane thought as he watched. "It took a while and I'm sure they'll notice I'm gone soon." He said using one of his nails to cut a little gash. Kurogane flinched but didn't mind. It always felt weird, but he owed the mage.

As Fai sucked the wound, Kurogane dizzily looked at the window. "We have to get out of here. They keep feeding me lies and I keep thinking some of them are true." His parents death kept running through his mind, "what did they say you did to get in here?"

Fai smiled, even while suckling, pulling back only long enough to give Kurogane's wrist a cleaning lick. "Probably the same as you. I'm insane," he said looking up at Kurogane this time when he smiled, blood trickling down the side of his lips. It wasn't the kind of answer the ninja was looking for. "Can you behave a little longer?"

Kurogane stared back and for a long time neither one of them spoke, then Kurogane nodded, "yeah. No problem."

"Good," Fai said happily, cutting another small cut and sucking it instead.

* * *

"Does Kurogane wish to speak today?" The clipboard lady asked as everyone stared at the sleepy ninja. Kurogane shook his head, bobbing his head a little. He'd been up almost all night talking to Fai and letting the mage drink off him. "Is Kurogane feeling well today?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine," Kurogane said shaking his head, "just under the weather."

"Does Kurogane wish to speak today?" She asked again, urging him to say something. He wasn't taking the bait. He just shook his head and waited for her to move on. "Perhaps Kurogane would like to tell us why he cut himself?"

Kurogane just stared back at her a while, trying to think about what she was asking at first. Then a pulsing in his wrist reminded him. He looked down at his arm, quickly covering the fresh wounds. "I didn't cut myself," he said right away.

"Yes," the woman said writing something down. The others didn't look to sure, but ignored him after that.

"It's true," Kurogane frowned, but he couldn't tell her Fai had done it. They'd both be in trouble that way. "I didn't do it. I just…I woke up like this." Now he really did sound crazy.

"If you say so Kurogane," the woman smiled, writing something else down now. Somehow, he doubted he sounded too convincing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven :

The days were blurring faster and more violent Kurogane noticed. When had Fai drank from him? Was it two nights ago? Maybe it was three? Maybe it was a few hours ago, he couldn't remember anymore; he just went along with it all. If they told him to do something, he'd do it without question now. He kept his eyes open for Fai but he didn't see him much.

The sessions with the apprentice boy didn't seem to be more helpful either. Kurogane got his hopes up every time they spoke, and yet he seemed no closer to freedom than when he arrived tied to the counter-top bed.

Fai said he had a plan. Kurogane had to trust that the wizard would hold up on his end of the bargain and get them out of there soon. Especially if Kurogane had to 'play nice'.

"What would you like to talk about today?" Watanuki asked calmly in the session for the day. Kurogane couldn't help but noticing the boys constant glance at his wrists. They'd bandaged him up earlier that morning without saying a word, like the previous morning. Apparently they were just suppose clean up the mess and save the rest for the higher ups to deal with.

"How did this place get started," Kurogane asked suddenly. He leaned back against the bed and waited, not really asking a question but demanding it instead. "What brought you in here? You said you wanted to study people like us for a long time to justify your parents murder but that doesn't explain why here. I'm sure there are plenty of other insane hospitals around."

Watanuki nodded as he leaned against the opposite wall to Kurogane. "That's very true. Clow Reed's institute for the criminally insane is where I've wanted to work for a long time though. This hospital and I go way back you see."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked raising an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"Clow Reed was an innovator to the human mind. He wrote about theories and threats the mind thinks of on a daily basis. When he built this hospital, at first, it was the home to many test subjects trying to unlock the mysteries of the human psyche. All were volunteers, I assure you."

"What changed?" Kurogane asked quietly. He'd heard the name so many times but he'd never put much thought into who exactly 'Clow Reed' was. In his dreams, the man was a powerful wizard or something, he couldn't quite remember.

"Miss Yuko was his best student," Watanuki continued, "she studied everything Clow Reed taught as though it were a religion. She understood how the human mind worked just as much as he did and together the two of them worked here helping people.

"When Clow Reed passed," Watanuki said softly, "things became difficult for this place. They started using it as more of a prison then a place to learn. They'd bring in criminals they thought were deserving of clinical attention, rather than subjects worthy to study. Miss Yuko tried her best but… She gave up in the end."

"So she hires babysitters to watch us crazies while she sits on her ass doing nothing all day," Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"No," Watanuki snapped, glowered down at the floor to keep from looking at the ninja. "Miss Yuko still takes each patient into consideration, no matter what the case may be. When she meets with them and speaks with them, she can tell who is on the way to losing their mind completely and who is going to get better. The ones who are going to get better, she treats. Once they're treated, they're free to go into the real world and function as 'normal' human beings. Some observation is still held over them of course."

"What's that suppose to mean anyway?" Kurogane asked shaking his head, "who decides what 'normal' is for a human being? Or anything for that matter?"

"Murdering isn't normal," Watanuki said softly. "Even if it's justified with the intent to help someone, it's still wrong and should still be punished." Something changed, Kurogane noticed. Watanuki seemed darker all of a sudden, almost like a different person.

"Why do I get the feeling… We're being oddly specific now?" Kurogane asked tensing a bit. Watanuki said nothing for a long time then nodded, tilting his head at an angle so his eyes were hidden behind the shine of his glasses. "You killed that person didn't you?" Kurogane asked without meaning to, "the one who killed your parents?"

"Yeah," Watanuki said without missing a beat. "Weeks after my parents murder, they found the man who did it. There was a trial and in the end, they found him guilty. They locked him away but... They said he'd get life in jail but to me it wasn't enough. He'd killed my only family and he had no reason. He just did it.

"I was the one who recommended him to this place for study. Miss Yuko studied him for along time but found there to be nothing she could do. He just snapped one day and killed my parents. So I did the same."

"You?" Kurogane muttered, "how?"

"I worked here part-time already. I had relatives who worked here higher up so getting the job was easy. One night, I went into his cell when he was tied up and suppose to be sleeping. I poisoned him. I couldn't do anything with my own hands with a knife or gun or anything. It was just a couple pills that took his life. It was mercy compared to what he did to my family."

"They found out it was you though," Kurogane said softly. "Did they lock you up?"

"Yes," Watanuki frowned, pushing his glasses back up, looking honestly heartbroken. "They locked me up here for a while but… I wasn't insane. I was just angry. They eventually called me 'normal' and let me go with supervision. I asked them for my old job back out of desperation and I didn't think they would but…"

"That witch saw something in you didn't she?" Kurogane asked quietly.

"Yes," Watanuki nodded, "I assured her I would never kill again. Which is all very true. I'll never kill again, I just had to get rid of that one man. I felt terrible about it afterward but I think if I had the choice, I'd still do it.

"Everything I've told you has been the truth. I really am studying to find out why he did it still. I'm also trying to figure out why I did it. What makes the human mind want to kill? Do we really revert back to our old barbaric ways where the only way to get what we want is to kill the one in our way? Or is it like you mentioned. You kill just because you can. That's what I'm trying to figure out…"

Kurogane had no idea what he was suppose to say about something like that. What could he say? He had nothing good to say that was for sure. This boy was so different than the one Kurogane thought he knew. Granted he didn't know the boy or his look-a-like that much, but he didn't seem like the type to murder out of revenge.

"I have guards on me as much as they're on you," Watanuki concluded, "but I'm here as a student and nothing more I assure you. Like I said, it was a one time thing and I wouldn't do it again."

"It's hard to get the adrenaline out of your system," Kurogane muttered, "if you kill once, chances are you'll do it again. Trust me."

Watanuki was quiet a while but nodded either way, "I'll set up arts and crafts tomorrow also. Maybe you'll see your friend again."

* * *

He didn't see Watanuki much after that in the days to follow. It would figure that as soon as Kurogane found a friend in this place, they'd take them away. He wondered if they just decided to lock the other boy up or get rid of him altogether for sharing what he did with him. It wouldn't surprise Kurogane the least bit.

Nothing surprised him anymore.

He didn't see Fai much more either though. He'd looked in their arts and crafts time, stared at the door for long hours into the night and even asked guards now and again about the mage. No one gave him straight answers as usual and no one came to his room at late hours anymore.

Life seemed to return to 'normal' in the insane asylum.

They'd sent him straight to the shrink that morning. He didn't even have slop waiting for him yet, just escorts ready to take him down the halls and to the little black door. As always, he went without a fight and sat in the darkened office to get lectured. Yuko Ichihara was there, waiting for him this time without the jumble of papers, taking a drag from her pipe and watching the smoke dance.

"They've told me you're starting to cut yourself." She said bluntly after a moments pause.

"I'm not," Kurogane denied right away. "I have no reason to cut myself."

"No?" Yuko asked raising an eyebrow. Her playful and witty banter had long since vanished. "Didn't you say you'd rather die than stay in this place?"

"It was a metaphor," Kurogane said shaking his head.

"No it wasn't," Yuko said shifting on her cushion, "but this isn't an English lesson is it?" She took another drag and blew it in his direction. Kurogane narrowed his eyes but didn't do anything to fight the woman. "Do you have any ill will toward this institute?"

"Aside from the fact it's my prison?" Kurogane asked shaking his head, "no. I have no problem with it. It's just a building. It didn't put me here and it's not the thing keeping me here."

"Then do you have a grudge toward the workers here? I've heard of your outbursts. You've verbally attacked your group leader haven't you?"

"I yelled," Kurogane nodded, "but you would too if you were getting treated the way she was treating me. Us."

"Then do you have any grudge toward the other workers? How about the guards who keep you in line? What about your cousin Tomoyo? She's the one that put you in here you know. Though it was out of kindness not spite," she shrugged taking another drag. Kurogane wondered if she was actually smoking because she liked the act, or just liked watching the smoke shapes. "Do you hate me? I'm the head of this hospital and decide whether you may or may not leave."

"I don't hate anyone here," Kurogane said but he was lying. He hated all of them. Not enough to kill himself or harm any others, but he did hate them. He just had to hold on a bit longer. Fai said he had a plan...

"Perhaps it was something Watanuki did or said? I heard he told you about his past?" She raised an eyebrow and studied Kurogane's body language a moment before continuing, "he's a good boy. He's just done something terrible. It doesn't make him a bad person. We've all done sinful things to feed our desires. Our vices make us stronger in the long run after all."

Kurogane frowned deeper thinking about the others. It was true, they'd all done things in their past to count them as sinners, murderers, betrayers, the like. "Kurogane, I don't care that you did it. I just am curious. Why would you cut yourself?"

"I didn't do it," Kurogane said right away like before. This was getting to be annoying.

"_You_ didn't?" Yuko asked looking off, "but someone did?"

Kurogane couldn't tell her about Fai could he? It might be his only chance of escape. "If I told you who did, will you punish them?"

"Depends," she shrugged, "did they do anything that would need punishing?"

"He…stole a set of keys and came to my room. He cut my wrists twice and left after we talked. That's all. He didn't do anything else and I told him he could do it." Maybe if he said Fai had permission, he'd get the blame instead of the wizard.

"I see," she nodded, "a masochist then are you Kurogane?" She actually smirked at that. It was playful but Kurogane could still tell it held a deep undertone.

"Not at all," Kurogane said shaking his head and remaining calm. "It's an old game we use to play when we traveled together." Okay, so it wasn't quite a 'game' but he couldn't say that Fai was a vampire and needed to drink off him to live. Then he really would sound mad.

"Ah," she chuckled as though she understood. "Then the one who did this to you was Fai?"

Kurogane was hesitant but slowly nodded, "yeah. Fai did it."

Yuko nodded again then got up from her pillow, stretching a bit and going to her desk. "You said his name was Fai D. Flowright?" She asked looking through some papers that were already out on the desk.

"Yeah," Kurogane nodded, "he's a patient here. I'm not sure which wing. I only get to see him when we do our arts and crafts."

"You're sure it's the same one?" She asked again, "according to your last report on him, you mention he acted like he didn't know you? Now he does?" Compliments of Watanuki as his 'not telling Yuko everything' act.

"He said it was all an act to throw you off," Kurogane nodded. Was he allowed to tell her that? Would Fai get mad? Would Fai even know? Yuko smiled and nodded waving him away. "That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"I've yet to see mister Flowright," Yuko nodded, "maybe I'll make a point of doing so today. For now, you're dismissed to go to your room and eat breakfast. I'm sorry I called you here before you got the chance to finish your morning routine. Forgive me."

Kurogane just stared at her then nodded and walked off toward the door. He wasn't sure what else he could say to her. He didn't seem to be in trouble and Fai didn't seem to be in trouble… Though it was always hard to tell with the people in this place.

They all treated him like a criminal.

Touya and Yukito took him back to his room and seemed to be on constant guard the rest of the morning. Maybe he shouldn't have let Fai drink from him. He wondered where the wizard was just then and what he'd be doing when Yuko called him in for questioning. He was a bit smoother with his words though, so there was no doubt in Kurogane's mind he'd get away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

The slop that day was blue might have been some kind of blueberry porridge from what Kurogane remembered from another world. There was a pear today (or what they were calling pears) instead of an apple and along side that was a bottle of water. "Guess the plastic cup was too risky," Kurogane scoffed as he opened the top and sipped at it, looking at the cap in his hand. "Someone could easily choke on this if they wanted."

Not that he would do something like that.

The thought crossed his mind but he wouldn't. No, it wasn't worth it in his mind. Fai would get him out of there like he promised. Syaoran, Mokona and maybe the princess would be waiting outside for just the right moment. Then they could all get out together. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight :

_"I don't know what's going on anymore," Kurogane muttered in a daze as he rubbed his head and looked around. Were they in some kind of fight? The world around him seemed to be broken and torn apart, bodies and blood all around them, though most of them seemed fake. He reached up and gripped his shoulder where the connectors to his fake arm were cracked. They hurt like hell._

_"You picked a bad time to fall asleep Kuro-li," the mage said with a weak smile looking back at the dark haired man. He was bleeding too but it more than likely wasn't anything big. After all, he could heal himself instantly if he wanted to now-a-days. _

_Fai's vampire powers were in effect from what Kurogane saw. Nails extended far enough to be considered claws, eyes a golden yellow and slitted dangerously, most of the blood probably wasn't his own. He couldn't remember seeing the mage this way before, not really. He'd only imagined it._

_"What's going on?" Kurogane demanded weakly, looking around trying to see the others. Mokona was off to the side somewhere, worriedly watching two figured in the distance. Kurogane couldn't make them out but he knew who it must be. _

_"Syaoran's winning, I think," Fai said softly, looking on ahead at the two figures also. They were quick with their movements, almost impossible to keep track of. "The other Syaoran is strong but I think ours is stronger."_

_"Ours?" Kurogane muttered. Everything was so fuzzy with him lately. Syaoran had a clone. That was right. Fai was a vampire. Kurogane had a fake limb now too. How could he forget those details? "Where's Wei Fang Reed?"_

_"Ah Kuro-buro is so confused right now. He must have been hit in the head harder than I thought," Fai chuckled but it was dry and lacking any sense of humor. "You should get up soon though. I think the fight will be over soon enough."_

_"What kind of fight?" Kurogane asked with a frown, but the world blurred before he got another answer._

* * *

Red slop was always the worst kind in Kurogane's opinion. As he munched his apple and drank his water, all he could think about was what could possibly be in the mix. Most of the time he could identify the slop as a porridge kind of substance, similar to the kind they'd had on Jade (he was proud of himself for remembering the name) with blue berries or black berries stirred in; but this was a bit different.

Red. It reminded Kurogane of blood.

Sometimes Kurogane saw inmates with blood on their white shirts or bandages around their wrists like him. He wondered if the blood spilled was used in the red slop and if so, how much would it take to turn it that odd color. He shook the thoughts off and took a risky bite. It was just raspberry. Still, he couldn't help but think the same thing every time he saw the color.

"They changed their mind?" He asked casually, looking up from his breakfast and over at Watanuki. The boy was sitting in his usual spot, more pale than usual it seemed. "I figured they wouldn't let you come back and see me after you told me all that stuff."

"Me too," Watanuki admitted with a nod, moving in a mechanical motion. "They said you weren't feel very well."

"I'm feeling fine," Kurogane snapped right away.

"They think you're trying to kill yourself."

"I'm not," Kurogane said again, eyes narrowed. "I already told them that and they don't believe me still. I'm not trying to kill myself. I'm not trying to kill anyone. I didn't cut my wrists so I don't know why-"

"Fai did it right?" Watanuki asked.

"Yeah," Kurogane sucked in a deep breath trying hard not to start scream or yell. It seemed lately that's all he wanted to do. "He snuck in, he cut my wrists and he left. Nothing else happened."

"Why would he cut your wrists though?" Watanuki asked calmly, scooting closer to the wall. "Does he want you dead or something?"

Now Kurogane really was going to sound crazy. He took in another deep breath, rubbing the back of his head. "No, not exactly," he said waiting a second before continuing. "He needs to drink my blood in order to live."

"Fai is a vampire?" Watanuki asked, now sounding in disbelief. Traveling to other worlds was one thing but vampires was another altogether.

"It sounds crazy," Kurogane muttered. He knew he sounded even more insane than before. "It's true though. Without my blood he gets weak and sick and could possibly die." How long had Fai gone without drinking from him anyway?

"Why you?" Watanuki asked thoughtfully.

"Because he was dying and I was the one who asked the time witch to save his life. He was given vampires blood to come back to life but since I was the one who requested it, I'm the one that needs to be fed off." Kurogane applauded himself every time he remembered a bunch of details like that about something. It seemed lately he was remembering more and more.

"More works of fiction," Watanuki smiled weakly, "but not unheard of," he quickly added. "A lot of people talk about vampirism. There are whole diseases and religions that deal with that kind of thing. Do you know if he'll come back to you again?"

"More than likely," Kurogane nodded. He wasn't about to tell the boy about their plan, no matter how trusting he seemed. "I know it sounds fake but it's true." Then something suddenly clicked in the back of the ninjas mind as he eyed Watanuki. "They let you come back because they think I'm mad and won't tell anyone but you, right?"

Watanuki sighed but nodded, "more or less."

"I should have known," Kurogane muttered, inwardly scoffing at their attempt. "I told them everything I've told you."

"You didn't tell them about Fai being a vampire. That's something new."

"I figured he'd tell them himself. It's his personal issue not mine." Kurogane shrugged his shoulders before taking another harsh bite of his apple.

Watanuki seemed troubled now as he shook his head, "Kurogane. Your cousin will be here later to talk to you. We've been telling her everything that's happened here and she's concerned. When she gets here, will you please take into heart everything she says?"

"I always do," Kurogane said as though offended.

Watanuki nodded but looked troubled again, "there are patients who are admitted here thinking one thing that's really another," he quickly put his hands up, "I'm not saying that's your case but… Just think about it."

"You're starting to sound like her," Kurogane said annoyed.

"Probably," Watanuki chuckled, staring down at the ground. "I've grown up around miss Yuko. It's nothing new if I start to sound or act like her after a while. My parents would say the same thing."

"Your parents," Kurogane muttered, "who are they?"

"Watanuki," Yukito said, cracking the door and just barely peeking in, "I'm sorry to bother your session but Kurogane has a visitor." Both of them looked over at Kurogane who just nodded and got off his bed.

Always perfect timing Tomoyo.

As Kurogane passed Watanuki and opened his mouth to say something, the boy just shook his head and gave him one of those 'later' kind of looks. Maybe he would get answers after all, but for now the ninja would have to be alone in the dark.

The walk down the hallway was another quiet one with both Yukito and Touya ready to pounce in case Kurogane tried something drastic. He considered making a run for it just to see what they'd do but in the end he stayed put. No need to cause more alarm than he already had.

The guest area was quiet, leaving Kurogane alone in his thoughts. He wondered what Fai talked to the other workers about. They seemed to be in the dark on everything as much as he was. Maybe Fai just nodded his head and went along with anything they asked or said. Kurogane was spilling enough information for the both of them anyway.

Tomoyo was dressed in all navy blue with white gloves and an odd feathered hat she took off the moment he entered the room. "Yoo," she said with a weak smile, "how are you?"

"Better," Kurogane lied, going over and sitting down. "You called?"

"Yes, I have some great news," she said practically bouncing out of her seat. "I've been doing research and I think I've figured it out." He was going to ask her what she figured out but she went on before he got the chance. "I've been looking up different illnesses and mental disorders and I think I found what you have."

"What I have?" Kurogane almost growled. He wasn't mental. He wasn't insane. They were the ones that wouldn't believe the truth when he told them.

"There's something called Schizoaffective disorder. They've told me all your symptoms and they seem to match up enough. They say it's set off early adulthood. Hallucinations, paranoia, clinical depression-"

"I don't have any kind of depression," Kurogane frowned.

"Delusions," Tomoyo continued, "anxiety, drifting away from work and school, lack of interest, attempts of suicide-"

"I've never tried to commit suicide," Kurogane said impatiently.

"Without treatment, they say, a person with this disease will alienate people including family and friends. They can even become violent and I think that's what happened to you." Kurogane just kept shaking his head. "They're not sure what causes Schizoaffective disorder but a lot of scientists and trying to link it to alcohol abuse." She looked away a second, "maybe even…certain types of drugs."

"I'm not an alcoholic," Kurogane said frustrated. "I've never done drugs."

"There is treatment though," Tomoyo kept going on as though he wasn't even there. "If you take all sorts of medicine daily, eventually you can get better enough to function properly in society and then your par-"

"Tomoyo!" Kurogane shouted, suddenly jumping up from his seat and looming over the girl. "I'm not sick! I don't have your fucking schizo-whatever disorder! I'm here because a bunch of idiots like you thought I needed to be locked away! I'm perfectly fine!"

Tomoyo was shaking.

Kurogane hadn't even realized what he'd done until she was crying. His hands were fisted, he was just glaring down at her. For a brief moment, he knew it'd be easy to snap her neck; she was frail enough. As he backed down he felt a pair of arms around him, pulling him back.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Tomoyo choked out and she grabbed her bag and scurried out of the room. Someone was saying something but Kurogane couldn't tell who they were or what they were talking about. The room seemed to fade and with it went his sanity.

* * *

Kurogane rubbed his temples, pressing into them until it hurt. He'd screamed at Tomoyo, of all people. He'd screamed and she'd run away like a coward and he knew she probably ended up crying back home but…

It was her fault for saying idiotic things like that anyway right?

Kurogane wasn't sick. He wasn't acting on the whim of some crazy disease. He'd been drugged when he arrived and the drugs were probably still in effect. Who knew what they put in his slop in the mornings. Who knew what was actually in the water he drank everyday. It was all some kind of conspiracy to keep him here.

The door cracked open but Kurogane didn't look up until Fai was looming over him with yellow eyes. "Kuro-kun," Fai whispered softly, leaning down until he was kneeling beside Kurogane on his bed. The night had come fast, the moon light reflected on the white walls and burned Kurogane's eyes.

"What?" He grunted without looking at the mage. "Do you have your plan yet or not?" He asked in a harsh and bitter voice that made Fai flinch slightly.

"I think so," Fai muttered and nodded, "you have to be more patient than that Kuro-pie," Fai tried to laugh but Kurogane was quicker. He reached out and jerked up from the bed, pinning Fai against the wall, holding him there with brute strength. He narrowed his eyes at Fai, who narrowed his right back. "I see…"

"I'm sick of this bull shit," Kurogane hissed holding Fai in place. "I have to get out of here before I really do go mad. Everything here is death and killing and murdering… I can't even breath anymore without thinking of hurting someone."

"Have you told miss Yuko?" Fai asked unaffected.

"Like hell I've told that witch anything!" Kurogane shouted, "what was I suppose to say? Want me to tell her about your hunger? How about your plan?"

"Why not," Fai growled, "you told her about my visit. I bet she's listening in on us right now."

"Then we have to get out!" Kurogane shouted, bolting off the bed and releasing Fai. He sunk to the bedside as Kurogane paced the room, banging on the walls when they got to close. "I'm sick of this place! I'm sick of everyone treating me like a criminal!"

"I know," Fai muttered rubbing his neck, "but isn't this what we deserve?" Kurogane paused a step before pacing again. "Kuro-chan, isn't this fair punishment for all the sins we've committed? I've killed before as have you. Maybe there's a reason we're in here and the others aren't."

"Don't you dare start that kind of bull shit!" Kurogane shouted, pointing accusingly at Fai. "We're not here because of something we've done! We're in here because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He was rubbing his temples again, headache of some kind forming.

"That's what it might look like, but you know there's no such thing as coincidence." When Kurogane just glared at him to avoid saying real words, Fai walked over with a weak smile. "I think we need to just wait and be patient a little longer."

"I can't," Kurogane sounded like he was whining, whimpering like a puppy. "I can't stay in this place any more. I'm losing my mind."

"I know," Fai sighed, eyes glazing over slightly. "It's hard but Kuro-lin, we'll get out of this just like all the other times." He made a pitiful noise then smiled weakly again, "I'm kind of hungry though…"

"Yeah sure," Kurogane said holding his wrists out without a fight. Fai wasted no time taking the wounds and reopening them, tossing the bandages aside. He drank greedily, making quiet sucking noises and whispering something against the skin.

Whenever Fai drank he became another person it seemed. He was like all the other vampires Kurogane had ever heard about. Blood suckers with no emotion, no soul, no purpose but to kill and feed off the death. "Kurogane," Fai said looking up with jaded eyes, "we will get out of here. I promise."

"Yeah," Kurogane muttered feeling suddenly sleepy. "Just don't know how much more I can take."

"I know it's hard," Fai said when he pulled back, licking the wounds. "It's hard for me and the others too." He went back in, opening wider and cutting a new spot when Kurogane's skin started turning too white.

Kurogane flinched, "you…have contact with the others?"

"Sometimes. Tomoyo visits you. They visit me," Fai whispered against the skin before pulling back altogether. "No more. I don't want to hurt you." Kurogane was feeling tired, not that he'd ever admit it. "You know Kuro-cutie, maybe you're looking at this all the wrong way. Instead of going against the flow…maybe it'd be better for everyone if you learn to just put your feet up, lay back and follow the stream."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kurogane asked, going for the bandages when Fai held his wrist tighter.

"I mean," Fai smiled, squeezing Kurogane's wounds until they made a nice trail of fresh blood. "Instead of trying to act sane and only causing more damage," he dipped his finger down until the tip was red, then reached up behind his head and scraped the blood against the wall in little patterns. "Why not let them believe you really are insane. That's what I do."

"What would be the point?" Kurogane asked as he watched Fai close his eyes and start drawing some more shapes with the blood.

"The point would be… They'd lay off you. Wouldn't you rather get out of here easily?"

"You sound like you've got it all figured out," Kurogane muttered as he watched the letters appear on the wall, offering Fai more of his blood when needed.

"Don't I always?" Fai smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine :

The blood was dry by morning and Kurogane knew right away he was in trouble. The words spelt out his name and though the ninja didn't recognize the letters, he could still read them clear as day. He smiled at first, trying to sit up in his bed but felt weak and ended up just staying down. He cursed as he rubbed his eyes, wondering when Fai had left the room. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

There was a knock on the door that Kurogane ignored. When it opened up he expected to see Yukito, Touya or some other random worker to tell him it was time to get up and start the day. Instead, it was the witch and her assistant.

"So it's true," Yuko was saying as she calmly looked the words over. Kurogane felt a wave of panic at first, then shrugged and ignored her once again. "How much blood did he lose?" She asked turning to Watanuki. They were talking to each other, not him. He might as well not even be there.

"Judging by the wall, I'd say he lost about a quart but it's hard to be certain without checking his vitals." Watanuki stated like a good pet. For once, he wasn't using a friendly voice when talking to the woman. It was a more serious tone, untrusting and cold.

"Has he done anything since?" Yuko asked. They were now looking at the ninja, who refused to give them a second glance. He just stared at the ceiling, eyes half lidded. Watanuki must have shaken his head because she continued, "move him to another room for now. Get him bandaged and check the room for any signs of weapons."

Weapons?

Kurogane frowned and sat up but when he looked over at them, Yuko was already gone from the room and Watanuki was summoning some kind of medic team. They circled him and started prodding him with all kinds of devices. Kurogane just ignored them, watching Watanuki all the while as he looked at the words with a stern frown.

"How much trouble am I in?" Kurogane asked when he could.

"I don't think it's trouble," Watanuki said without looking at the man, "so much as it's concern. We don't bother to jump into a situation with a patient unless it's becoming dangerous. You've spilled your blood and done something as morbid as this in one night so we feel endangered and aren't sure if we can trust you on your own anymore."

He sounded a lot like her now, casual and disconnected to the rest of the world. Kurogane frowned, glaring at the medics as they raised his arms and checked his blood pressure. "I didn't do this," he said in a surprisingly neutral voice. "Fai did."

Watanuki shook his head and took a long dragged out sigh before looking over at Kurogane, adjusting his glasses. "I'm not suppose to show anyone," he said softly, "but I think you're one of those 'special cases'." Before Kurogane could ask when he meant, the boy turned and left the room.

The medics wrapped his wrists where the cuts were even deeper now, then they forced some kind of medicine on him. He took every bit of what they did without protest. Why bother fighting it? Maybe Fai was right about just going along with everything to make things better. Then again, if this was better, how could it get any worse?

They had Kurogane do a number of small tests, most of which he found completely pointless. Stand up, sit down, flex your right arm, now the left, follow the light with your eyes, bend down, stretch to both sides, etc. Kurogane just went along with it all either way and finally when they were done, they left.

Kurogane just sat there alone looking at his bandages then back to the wall curiously. It seemed odd to him that Fai would do something like write his name on the wall. Maybe that was the point though; he said he wanted to make Kurogane sound crazy after all.

"Ready?" Watanuki asked back at the door, now in a different set of clothes. These were all black from head to toe, like when Kurogane had first met him. He had almost forgotten what the absence of light looked like in an all white setting.

The ninja frowned and hesitated before actually going for the door and into the hall; only then did he see the lot of guards. Touya and Yukito weren't there but there were other familiar faces instead; all of which seemed to be on heavy alert. For a split second, Kurogane wondered if they would chain him down like he'd seen with a few of the other inmates.

'I screwed up big this time,' he told himself with a bit of regret as he shook his head and followed the boy. The guards followed also, keeping a close watchful eye on both of them as they went down the halls, twisting and turning until they got to one of the doors at the end of the hall.

"We're not there yet," Watanuki said as he turned the handle and pulled the door out toward them. There was a small staircase leading up to another story Kurogane didn't even realize they had (it would explain some of the noises he heard at night). The boy started going up them and as Kurogane followed, he noticed the guards didn't follow this time, only keeping to the ground floor.

There were thirteen stairs, Kurogane counted, that didn't go to another story but instead broke off into an attic space with a lot of monitors and computer screens; there was also a swivel chair but no one occupied it. In fact, there was no one else in the room beside the two black haired males.

"I'm not suppose to be up here," Watanuki stated with a short sigh. "Neither is anyone else but miss Yuko gave us authorization just this once," he added quickly.

"Then what are we doing up here?" Kurogane asked impatiently as he looked over the monitors. There had to be at more than a dozen of them, all lit up in various rooms watching different activities. Some of them displayed other inmate rooms, most of which were eating their morning slop or just staring into the nothingness they were forced to be in. Some of the screens were spying in on group sessions one-on-one or in the social groups. He even spotted the clipboard lady talking to his group of crazies.

Keefer wasn't present.

"Under the circumstances you've put us under, miss Yuko thought it was only fitting for you see." Watanuki went and sat in the chair, turning it to face the largest screen in the room. A keyboard rested before it and he typed quick and light over it as many options lit up on the monitor.

"Circumstances?" Kurogane asked taking a few cautious steps forward until he was directly behind the boy, watching what he was doing but still having no clue all the while.

"I know I'm suppose to be on your side but," Watanuki sighed again and Kurogane suddenly felt uneasy, "last night you wrote your name on your wall in blood. Your blood."

"I told you. Fai did-"

"There is no Fai D. Flowright," Watanuki muttered softly, shaking his head as he pressed something on the computer and the screen lit up with Kurogane's room in the center of it all. "This is the footage from last night," the boy said quietly leaning back so Kurogane could get a better look.

That was his room alright. The little timer on the corner of the screen flashed '11:11pm'. There was no date nor any other information beside that. On the opposite corner there was a number and a few random letters that didn't seem to spell out any real word. Kurogane figured it was all relevant to the workers but no one else; like everything in that place.

Kurogane was sitting on his bed, rubbing at his temples and mumbled something quietly to himself. He just sat there for a long time before getting up and going over to the door, glaring at the tinted window he found there, pacing like a trapped beast.

The Kurogane watching frowned at that. He didn't remember going near the door last night aside from when he was talking to Fai. The mage probably came around that time if he had to guess, but there wasn't any real way of knowing. Then the Kurogane on the monitor started pacing back and forth harder. He was talking to himself in the third person saying things about 'Kurogane should do this' and 'Kurogane should do that'.

Watanuki frowned as the Kurogane continued to move about the room; punching or kicking the walls from time to time. The Kurogane watching was curious, frowning as he leaned forward some more; he didn't remember doing half of that. He also didn't remember when the him on the screen leaned down, ripped off the bandages and started clawing at his wounds until they started bleeding once more.

"What the hell?" He breathed as he watched himself on the monitor. The other him was laughing. "This isn't me," Kurogane said right away as the other him on the screen started playing with the blood, still talking to himself in the third person.

It couldn't have been him. When did he do any of this? Maybe this was the him in this world, the one that did things like murder his parents and yell at Tomoyo. He took the blood and started to write on the wall. First there came a 'K' then a 'U' then the 'R' and so on until the words were clear.

"What is this?" Kurogane asked angrily as he watched the ninja on the screen. He laughed and admired his work then begun sucking on the wound until it stopped bleeding. Then he licked at his fingers until the blood was gone from them also. He walked around some more before curling up and trying to sleep. "That's not me," Kurogane said when the video stopped.

"I know it's hard to believe…but it's true," Watanuki said softly. "This is what you did last night."

"I didn't!" Kurogane shouted making a fist at his side a moment before pointing back at the screen. "I don't know who that is but it sure as hell isn't me!" It had to be a trick; some sort of elaborate lie. Fai had been there. Fai had done everything. Fai was the one who did it, not him.

"Look at your fingernails," Watanuki said turning back and looking at Kurogane. The ninja glared but looked down, immediately going pale when he saw red spots under the nails. He carefully lifted his hand to his face and took in a quick whiff.

Iron.

"Blood," he breathed before looking back at the boy. "Why do I have blood-"

"Because you cut yourself last night," Watanuki said right away, shaking his head before getting up and going for the stairway.

"I didn't!" Kurogane shouted again, not moving from his spot by the mess of monitors. "There's no way… I know Fai did it. I remember Fai doing it! He bit me. I didn't claw myself," he said reaching for his arm and pulling at the bandages. When they came off enough and he saw the wounds better he realized they weren't fang marks like he thought he'd remembered…

"There isn't a Fai," Watanuki muttered. "Miss Yuko and I went along with the farce for a while thinking it might help you get better but now that it's come to these proportions we have to put a stop to it before you do something worse than lose blood."

Kurogane glared at the boy now and he could feel his whole body shaking. "You're lying!" Was all that came out of his mouth. He knew it was too good to be true, all the times Watanuki had agreed with him and sided with him- It was all out of humor or pity or just some kind of sick joke.

He really didn't have any allies in this place aside from Fai now. "Take me back to my room," Kurogane demanded, clenching a fist as through threatening to harm the boy if he didn't.

Watanuki nodded right away, motioning Kurogane to follow him down the stairs and into the hallway. The ninja man followed as usual despite his urge to run and make a break for any door or window he could find. It wouldn't help either way, no doubt they'd all be locked tight.

As the guards had begun to disperse back into the holes they'd crawled out of, Kurogane tried to calm himself down but it seemed no matter what he did he just couldn't stop his body from shaking and feeling nauseated. Watanuki didn't take him back to his room; instead he took him to a room another hall over. Everything was the same- same ugly white walls, same hard as stone bed, same stupid barred window- and yet Kurogane knew everything was different.

"You'll have to stay here until we get your old room cleaned up," Watanuki explained as he let Kurogane walk in and examine everything; like an animal moving into a new area for the first time. "It might take some time getting use to." Kurogane didn't say anything, just walked in and sat on the bed. What was there to get use to? See one crazy room, see them all.

Watanuki stood there a while as though waiting for Kurogane to respond in some way. When he didn't take the bait, Watanuki just bowed and slinked away, shutting and locking the door behind him. Kurogane waited until the sound of footsteps faded away, then he lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was no way it wasn't real. Fai had been there, Fai had done those things not him. It was all some kind of trick…

Right?

* * *

_Kurogane didn't know where he was at first. The streets were lined with venders and carts of all shapes, sizes and colors. Everything seemed peaceful, a completely different feel than how he usually felt when he woke up like this. He noticed his clothes were different, bright and nothing like he would normally wear. His arm was missing again, and some how he knew he'd lost it in a battle._

_"Clow," Kurogane muttered as he looked on ahead. He didn't know why he said the name but it seemed familiar._

_Fai was beside him in equally strange clothing. He smiled over at Kurogane with two blue eyes, "yes Kergie?" He blinked before laughing and looking on ahead, crossing his arms behind his back. "Ah, did you forget where we were again?" He asked with another light laugh. "So forgetful in your old age aren't you?" He teased._

_"I just spaced out," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes not appreciating the joke. "Where's the kid?"_

_"With the princess I'd imagine," Fai nodded thoughtfully. "They're never apart anymore those two… But soon we'll have to leave this place… I hope our Syaoran will be okay."_

_"Leave this place," Kurogane frowned. "It's not that bad. Clow."_

_"No?" Fai asked looking over at Kurogane with that same smile, "then why are you trying to leave so badly?" Everything shifted and suddenly Kurogane didn't feel he was in the same world he'd been in seconds ago; the mood was heavier._

_"I'm not," Kurogane said feeling dizzy again. "Wait," he said stopping in place and looking around. "This isn't real is it?"_

_"Who's to say what's real and what's not," Fai said thoughtfully looking back at Kurogane, still keeping up his playful banter. "Kurogane. Maybe you should wake up after all…"_

_"It's not like I don't try," Kurogane muttered. "Nothing's making sense anymore."_

_"It never does," Fai said shaking his head then tapped his lips. "Kuro-pie, do you remember waking up?"_

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurogane growled, "I'm awake right now aren't I?"_

_"I mean," Fai smiled looking back at the ninja. "Do you remember waking up more than once, in another place?"_

_"You're not making sense," Kurogane shook his head. When did the mage ever make sense anyway? "I don't remember anything. My memories are just as clouded as the princess I guess."_

_"The princess," Fai muttered, suddenly turning a tad darker. "She's one of the ones who took you away, didn't she?" Kurogane frowned and just stared back at the mage then glanced around the buildings. Clow was so colorful and yet… Everything was still so very white._

_"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked, but something told him he already knew the answer._

_"I mean," Fai said looking back again, "Kurogane, do you remember what they did to you?"_

_Suddenly, he thought he did._

* * *

It was a long process to see someone who didn't want to see you apparently. Kurogane requested to see his cousin later in the day and it took a few days until she actually arrived. He had to ask first, they had to get clearance, they had to call her, she had to clear her schedule, he had to make sure his 'schedule' was fine and then finally-

"How have you been?" Kurogane asked this time, sitting on the couch across from the girl. She was nervous about something, he could tell, poised all proper and refined like always. The last few days were hard on him, behaving the best he could. It was hard since he had so many questions to ask.

"I'm well," Tomoyo said with a weak smile. Did she not want to be there? He couldn't blame her.

"I'm not going to yell," Kurogane said shaking his head and leaning forward, "I just wanted to see you again." See a familiar face was more like it. "What have they told you about me?"

She hesitated before shaking her head, "they said you're… unstable and I shouldn't talk to you too much about the things they're doing to try and treat you." Things they were doing? Kurogane frowned at that, leaning back again and staring toward the window. "How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"I'm cutting myself," he announced proudly glancing at the girl and holding his arm out. "Did they tell you that?" She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She could only stare back at him. "Did they tell you that I've finally gone mad? Imagining people that aren't really there. They put me in another room and I've been there ever since. I haven't gone to group, I haven't seen anyone beside that witch."

"Yoo, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tomoyo asked right away. She was urgent to get away from him for some reason, he could tell.

"I just wanted to see you," Kurogane heard himself growl before he could stop. "I just need to see someone who doesn't think I'm insane. I wanted to just hear it from someone who actually cares. Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked narrowing his eyes. The girl didn't move again, she was like a statue. "Tomoyo?" He urged himself not to yell but he suddenly felt choked. He felt like time was running out.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo muttered and to him it felt weird. She never used that name in this world, so why now? "I don't know what to believe anymore… Your parents told me…" She trailed off suddenly, "I can't tell you anything. You just have to believe me, I've always been on your side. We've been through this so many times already and I-"

"Been through this?" Kurogane frowned, "what are you talking about? I've only seen you twice since I've been here." His head was throbbing. Something didn't feel right, that feeling of déjà vu was returning. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" He asked suddenly, rubbing his head and glaring over at the girl.

"You asked me to come," Tomoyo said calmly but he could see her hands shaking.

"No," Kurogane frowned, "I mean… What are you doing here? How did… How did we get here? To this hospital? Why this one?" Memories were blurring now. He could feel it. He could see the car they drove him in. He could remember walking into his room the first time- a second time- no. This wasn't right.

"A friend recommended this hospital to me," Tomoyo said quickly getting up. "You've been sick for a long time. I just-"

"How long have I been here?" Kurogane frowned as he watched the nervous girl. "I've been here…really long haven't I?" She didn't answer him. "Why can't I remember what's going on?" He asked bitterly. She'd mentioned his parents, something about pills, "what did you all do to me?"

"You have to understand, we did what was best for you," Tomoyo said suddenly inching for the door.

"What did you do?" Kurogane asked making a fist as he went for the girl. "Tomoyo! What did they do?"

"P…Please Kurogane!" She looked desperate as she turned and went for the door. Kurogane didn't even know what was going on until he had her. She screamed and tried to pull away but the ninja was strong and had a tight grip on her arm.

The door opened after that, a whole group of guards came in. "Get him!" One of them shouted. Kurogane jerked away from the girl so he could move away from them, but they were a lot faster and pinned him in no time.

"What did you do?" Kurogane shouted at the girl some more.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed looking back at him as she went for the hall. "I'm sorry…!" She screamed desperately. Then there was a prick against Kurogane's neck and his body felt numb like before. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't any longer.

The room was spinning and everything went black before he had time to hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten :

'Kurogane ran across the rooftops at breakneck speed slashing each opponent thoroughly. The enemy ninja came out of buildings and alleyways but none of them could stop him as he went. He smirked and kept up the chase, killing anyone that got in his way, not caring for his morals or training he'd been taught. His princess was waiting for him and he wasn't about to keep her waiting much longer.'

"It's a paper I'm writing for school," Yoo explained as his father looked over the piece a moment before setting it back down on the desk. The boy had left the room for just a second and his father had already snuck in and begun reading over this things. He could fight it was invasion of his personal space, but it was also his father's house.

"Another ninja paper," his father stated shaking his head. "Wasn't that what the last five papers were based off?"

"Yeah but I like writing about them." Yoo frowned as he stood perfectly stiff. His father was supportive at the beginning, when he'd first started writing and getting good grades. Now he acted like it was a nuisance.

"Them? I think you just like writing about _him_." His father said shaking his head, "the school talked to me. They said you've been doing a lot of research on 'ninja' and not anything else. Anything real."

"Ninjas are real," Yoo said crossing his arms stubbornly. "I like writing about them, big deal." His father just stared back at him, the two narrowed their eyes at one another. For a long time neither of them moved or even dared to do so.

"Yoo," the boy's mother's voice rang out as she padded down the hall and peered into the study. "Dinner's almost ready," she said with a weak smile, "oh. You're both in here," she laughed faintly then opened the door some more, "is something wrong?"

"No," Yoo said right away.

His father, on the other hand, just shook his head and made his way for the hall. "We'll talk about this later," he warned his son as he went. Yoo wasn't afraid though. He just clenched a fist and walked over to the desk to gather his things.

"Did something happen between you two?" His mother was asking with a sigh.

"It's nothing mom," Yoo muttered as he looked at his rough sketches and story outlines. "Don't worry about it." He said shaking his head. His father never approved of anything he did. Every time the boy found something he liked, his father would pull it away without a second thought.

Typical day in the Suwa household.

* * *

Yoo Suwa was a handsome boy in his mid-teens with jet black hair and deep eyes to match. He was a student finishing up his last year of high school before thinking of joining some kind of force. The drive came from his mother and father mostly, not self infliction.

His mother was a beautiful woman, a housewife, who was constantly sick and in need of medical attention. It wasn't drastic, they said, but she'd be safer to stay home and not leave unless absolutely necessary. She was sweet and gentle and kind, always smiling and wishing her son well in every aspect of his life.

His father, on the other hand, was a more stern solid man. Kurogane had received most of his looks from him and hated himself for it. Every time he looked in the mirror he wanted to scream and smash it to pieces. It wasn't that he was a cruel man, he was just very harsh on the boy like any ex-military officer might be.

"How was your day, Yoo?" The boys mother asked as they went around the table. Yoo sat across from his father, who sat beside his mother. The same spots they'd had around the little square table since Yoo was a child.

"Fine," Yoo replied bitterly, reminding himself it wasn't his mothers fault. He just wished she'd be against the decisions her husband made more often. He always felt double-teamed. "How about you?" He asked reluctantly.

"I had a nice day," she said with her usual smile, turning to the man on her left. "What about you dear?" He grumbled something and nodded which could have been a 'I had a nice day also' or 'I don't want to talk about it'. Either one resulted in him not cooperating with actual words. She didn't press any further.

"I got a phone call from the school today," she continued to her son. "You got a good score on your English paper."

"That's because I worked real hard on it," Yoo said softly. He was very proud of the work he did in school. He wasn't the best but lately he was doing better. His newest obsession was a persona created for a writing assignment a couple weeks back. He'd received an 'A' and now it was all he wanted to write about.

"It's a work of fiction," his father finally mumbled out shaking his head like always. Yoo glared at the man before going back to his dinner, picking at the peas and pushing the carrots away like they were the plague.

"It's still well written," his mother quietly countered trying to keep the peace. "You should be proud of it Yoo."

He was.

"It's about a man who goes around and murders for the fun of it," his father said looking over at his wife. The two stared at one another a moment as if reading one another's mind, then he shook his head. "It's not right."

"Right," his mother laughed, "and you never wrote any stories about a killer or murderer when you were younger?" His father flushed slightly and Yoo smiled. A point for his mother was a point for him. "I think it's still wonderful. Plenty of author's got their start when they were in school. A lot of them wrote about death or hate also. Look at Poe for example," she nodded.

"Poe also was incestuous and died a miserable death," his father pointed out. "Then again, it wouldn't surprise me the way Yoo and Tomoyo are always together-"

"May I be excused?" Yoo hissed, glaring over at his father. No one said anything for a long time. Eventually, without waiting for an answer, the boy got up and stormed out of the room going straight to his bedroom; slamming the door once he got there.

He really did hate his parents.

He hated his father for always putting him down like nothing he did was ever good enough. He could try and try and all he'd ever get was a 'good, but if you did this…' kind of thing. Always needing to be better but never actually getting there.

He didn't exactly hate his mother, just got frustrated with her from time to time. She'd always side with him and always agree with him, but she didn't stand up to her husband in the way Yoo would have wanted. He just wished for once she'd slap him or tell him to shut up, instead of the boy doing it and getting yelled at.

It was always the same routine for them. Yoo half wished he had a brother or sister to share his pain with. Instead all he had his cousin Tomoyo. She was a nice girl, very stylish in what ever she did. He and her were close and the two were often teased about it, like the way his father mentioned. She would always go along with it or ignore it, but Yoo would get annoyed like nothing else.

"Yoo," his mother said on the other side of the door. She'd never enter without being asked. "Did you take your pills?" She asked softly against the wood.

Yoo flinched, "yeah" was all he replied with. He was born with a weak heart, or so they claimed, like his mom but not nearly as drastic. He told them he didn't need them, he felt fine but his parents insisted it was because he took his medicine and should keep taking it.

"Your father and I are going to bed. I just wanted to say good night." She pressed on.

"Then say it," Yoo said bitterly that time.

He knew he caught her by surprise. She'd paused for a long time before speaking back up. "Good night Yoo. I'll see you in the morning." He didn't bother to respond. He was angry at them and he wanted them to know it.

* * *

"Good morning Yoo," Tomoyo waved when she ran along aside her cousin. "How are you this morning?" She was always so cheerful. Today she was wearing some sunny tank top under a warm blue scarf and matching skirt. Leave it to Tomoyo to make summer and winter go together in the middle of March.

"Fine," Yoo grumbled as he kicked at the side walk. "I got in another fight last night with my dad. He thinks that my stories are worthless and I shouldn't bother with them. What else is new?" He muttered rubbing his head slightly.

"I think your dad's just mad because you're good at something he's not. Didn't you say he was never very good with writing?"

"Yes! Which is exactly way it's stupid he's on me this hard about it all." Yoo growled in his voice as bit as the two walked into the school. "He's just trying to control my life like always." He took in a long breath then turned toward the small girl, "sorry. I shouldn't bother you with this kind of stuff."

"No it's fine," Tomoyo smiled back cheerful as always, "I'm here to help you with anything. I'm your cousin. It's what I do," she said going for her locker and placing her things inside. Yoo crossed his arms and slammed his back against the front of one of the nearby lockers, staring off in a daze.

"I was thinking of adding a new character to my stories next," he said thoughtfully. Tomoyo smiled some more as he continued, "I want to actually bring in the princess and I thought it would be fun to throw Kurogane off by adding some kind of magician."

"A magician?" Tomoyo giggled, "wouldn't they be two different eras and locations though?"

Yoo grinned, "not in my story. The princess could call a wizard in to…to…do something," he said putting his hands down at his side and walked along side the girl again as she headed to class.

"I guess the princess could call in the wizard because there's an enemy too powerful for Kurogane to handle alone," Tomoyo said thinking a moment, "maybe use him like a partner and then they could fall in love. I wouldn't feel so bad that way. Kurogane can't marry the princess without difficulties so if he had a sidekick he could be with-"

"Tomoyo, my stories aren't romantic," Yoo said with a groan, "what is it with girls and romance?"

"I just think your story would appeal more to the female audience if there was some love involved," Tomoyo shrugged and entered her class room. She was always punctual; they were the only ones inside so far.

"Yeah well, the wizard is going to be a guy and Kurogane doesn't swing that way," Yoo said grabbing a chair and spinning it in front of the girls desk so he could sit and watch as she organized her homework. "I thought of giving him some interesting name… Maybe something that has to do with an element or metal? That way it's foreign but not too awkward."

"There you go again, deep in thought," Tomoyo teased but he wasn't paying attention.

"I want the name Fai for sure. I think that sounds magical enough but it also needs something more. I like Zinc. Fai Zinc," he scrunched his face into a frown, "but that sounds kind of lame."

"Maybe add a middle initial?" Tomoyo suggested, "Fai D. Zinc?"

"What's the 'D' stand for?" Yoo asked raising an eyebrow and scooting closer.

"This book I read for my mythology and world legends class mentioned how magical beings in society often had rankings. Class 'A' would actually be the lowest class of magician, a new apprentice maybe. Then it would go 'B', 'C' and finally 'D'. That was the highest rank you could have which meant you were a very powerful magician."

Yoo thought a moment then nodded, "alright. Fai D. Zinc," he frowned again, "I don't like the sound of it though," he rubbed his temples a moment, "give me a different last name. Fai D… Some element or metal or something that starts with an 'F'."

"Fai D. Fire? Fai D. Flame?" Tomoyo suggested then paused, "Yoo are you alright? You keep rubbing your head."

"Just a headache. I have headache medicine for it, don't worry I'll be better soon. No on the elemental names," Yoo shook his head as he tried to think more. Tomoyo paused, not sure if she bought his story but went on anyway saying a few similar names then pulled out her periodic table of elements, scanning over it. "It has to be something good though. I want him to become a main character."

"Fai D. Francium? Fai D. Phosphorus? Fai D. Fluorine?"

"Fluorine," Yoo said after a moment, deep in thought again, "I kind of like the 'flow' in it. Is there anything else you can think of that might sound similar. I don't really like the Fluo-_rine_ part."

"The only other thing I can think of then is Fluorite."

"What is that?" Yoo asked as people started coming into the class and taking their seats. One glared at the boy and he had to give up his chair, stand by Tomoyo's desk instead.

"It's a type of mineral, if I remember right," Tomoyo said, smiling and waving at the teacher when they entered. "It melts down easily and I believe they say it's one of the most colorful mineral's in the world. You'd have to look it up though, it's been a while since I've studied anything like that."

Yoo nodded, looking off again, "Fai D. Fluorite." He grinned then clapped his hand on her desk like a child, "I like it!"

* * *

"Fai D. Flowright," Yoo said as he typed along the keyboard then leaned back to study his work. "Yeah," he smiled "I like the spelling for that one." He stood and looked at a stack of papers that angrily awaited on his bed. His homework for the night was nothing exciting and Yoo thought he could skip them for now to work on his newest character.

"Let's see," Yoo smiled as he sat back down and rested his fingers on the keyboard. He closed his eyes a second, taking in a deep breath, before he let his fingers dance amongst keys. "'Princess Tomoyo called the mage from a far away land known only to a small handful of people…'"

"Yoo," his mother knocked on the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," Yoo called back, still trying to be mad at her but he was in too good of a mood. "I got home a couple minutes ago," he lied. He'd been home for at least an hour.

"Oh alright," she replied simply, "I was in the garden working on the new flowers. Did you want a snack or anything?"

"No thanks," he said rolling his eyes. What was he, in elementary school? There was a long pause by the door and then it clicked as she walked in. "What?" Yoo snapped at first, annoyed that she still wanted to talk. She didn't say anything at first, just looked at her son then the papers on his bed.

She paused before speaking, "what are you working on?"

"My newest story," he replied without hesitation.

"Is this for school?" She asked leaning against the door frame. She probably over exerted herself for the day. "Your books are over there." She added.

"No, this is just one I wanted to write," he said hoping she'd understand. He turned back to the keyboard, typing a few words, letting his hands linger on others. "I'll do homework after this."

"Yoo," she was speaking in that 'I'm better than you' tone he hated. His father's tone. It almost sounded like she was scolding him for something he didn't do. "I would like it if you finished your homework first then worked on your story."

"Why?" He asked annoyed. It wasn't that it was an unreasonable request. He just didn't want to do it.

"Because," she said to start every good parents argument. "Your studies need to come first. I don't mind that you write, but you need to keep up your studies or you'll start to fail and never catch up."

"Who cares," Yoo hissed as he forced a word out on the computer screen. "I'm no good at half that stuff anyway. I'm actually decent at this and last I checked author's don't need a degree in math and psychics to win medals."

"Yoo," that tone again, "I know it might seem that way now, but you need to keep up. Author's don't just get good over night. They have to work hard and go through a lot of schooling."

"There are plenty of author's who are good when they're my age. Some even write books and get awards," Yoo argued. "I get good enough grades in my writing class so who cares about the others."

"I care," she said without hesitation. Yoo narrowed his eyes typing another word. "I don't want you to waste your life like this. I don't mind you writing stories Yoo, if that's what you want to do then I'll support you. All I'm saying is do your homework and get good grades first. You don't have to give it up altogether but please focus on your studies and then-"

"You sound just like him!" Yoo shouted, spinning around and glaring at his mother. He'd never once yelled at her and he could tell she was caught by surprise. "It's my life so let me do whatever the hell I want!"

She just stared back at him a moment then nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Yoo spun back around, reaching for the little white bottle he kept close to his desk, beside it was the pale blue bottle he recently obtained. White was his heart stuff, blue was his headache stuff. He popped off the top to the white one and swallowed three, then took two of the blue ones before going back to his story.

-

He hated them all. He knew his mother meant well and he knew she was probably crying in the next room blaming herself for something. He didn't care. He hated the both of them for telling him what to do. They were just stories, they were harmless. So why the hell did they have to try and stop him?

The sun set faster than he'd expected and soon his daylight was gone. His mother didn't bother to apologize or even try to talk to him. He'd hear her footsteps now and again but he ignored them each time. His father was working late from the sound of it which made it easy to sneak into the study.

"Kurogane went for the armory, carefully grabbing his sword of choice. The silver dragon," Yoo recited as he reached out and took his father's sword. He pulled it out of the sheath and looked at the metal. He could see himself in the reflection, a boy and nothing more. He twisted it here and there a few times though, getting the feel of it. It was more realistic for his story if he knew how it was in real life. "He knew there was a lot at stake," he said slashing it through the air. "The demon was strong but he could face it head on with his trusty sword and new mage friend."

Yoo smiled and pretended there was another person there, "he'd keep the princess safe to his dying breath," he looked over then kneeled down, holding the sword up as if offering it to another person. "I will run this path, I will keep my vow. I will fight for you, let me prove it now," he chanted before standing.

Yoo felt powerful standing there with the sword in hand, like he could do anything. He felt dizzy and the room was spinning slightly, he blamed himself for standing too quickly. He shook his head and wavered back for his bedroom. He could finish the story now that he had his sword. The demon was going to die by the hands of the ninja and his mage friend next.

The boy smiled when he got back to his room, pausing when he reached for the handle. Something felt strange to him, his head was pounding. His mind wandered letting him think things and see things that weren't there. In his mind he could easily become Kurogane, the black steel. He took a step back and cautiously went for his parents room.

Yoo didn't think his mother would be there. She must have been taking a nap the way she was curled up on the bed. Her body was weak nowadays so Yoo wouldn't blame her for doing so. "The demon lay there peacefully like a child, but Kurogane knew better," Yoo said walking over, gripping the sword tighter.

"He loomed over the beast feeling an adrenaline like no other," he said carefully rest on the bedside looking down at the sleeping woman. He wouldn't do anything. He was just pretending for his story. "He reached for the silver dragon, pressed it against the beast's throat," so Yoo did just that. He let the edge of the blade press against his mother's neck gently. She didn't wake up and he was glad. If she did she'd easily over react.

"For a moment, he felt weak," Yoo whispered, "he felt as though this demon was just like any other creature on the planet. A loving caring creature, but it was a lie. The demon was like all the other demons. They tried to take what he cared about most," Yoo frowned, narrowing his eyes. He wouldn't do it.

"It would anger the most powerful demon to see his mate dead. Her blood drained from her body. He'd go after the ninja and Kurogane knew that," Yoo's eyes widened a bit as his mother stirred. "He had to stop the terror before it got out of hand," he said when she stirred again. This time, her eyes fluttered open.

"Yoo?" She asked not realizing what was going on. He wouldn't do it anyway but now he needed to come up with some kind of excuse.

Yoo paused a moment, staring back at her. She noticed the sword then, trying to get away. The boy didn't move at first then smiled a wicked smile, "he had to stop the terror before it got out of hand. Before it hurt more innocent lives." He heard her screaming, telling him to put the sword down but he knew better. A swordsman never dropped his weapon, especially to an enemy. "The ninja raised his sword and slashed it's throat." He said mechanically.

He wouldn't do it. He wasn't going to do it.

But he did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven :

Yoo didn't remember what happened at first. His mother had woken up. She'd seen him and started flailing. She had been screaming at some point and then-

She was silent.

Yoo's hand gripped the sword tighter as he took a step back to admire his work. There was blood everywhere on the bed, the neck was apparently the best place to slash when wanting to shed blood. It soaked into the blankets and off the rim onto the floor. She'd flailed for a while but now she was perfectly still.

The boy stared for a long time, admiring the work then suddenly froze. He went pale and dropped the sword with a loud clank. That was his mother laying there deathly pale. His _mother_! He took a few steps back then he let out a loud scream. His head was spinning, it all felt like a dream- a nightmare.

Yoo quickly went the other way, dodging past his parents' door and going for the hallway bathroom where he lurched over and emptied his stomach into the sink (because the toilet just wasn't close enough). He didn't have much in his system so it wasn't like he had a lot of throw back up. More screams erupted from the back of his throat followed by more heaving and sobbing.

He had no idea what was going on. He'd been in his room, he'd gone to look at his father's sword and then he went into his parents' room, he saw his mother, he pretended to slit her throat and then it actually happened. "It was an accident," Yoo cried to no one, trying to rationalize what he'd done. "I didn't mean to," but a little voice inside told him he really did.

He'd known what he was doing and what he was about to do. It had started out as a game and then it was reality. A sick and twisted reality. He leaned back over the sink and tried to vomit again when he pictured his mother's body but nothing came out. He twisted the handle and let the water wash away anything he did manage to get out then he stumbled back until he hit the wall.

He stood there for a long time trying to justify anything he'd done. He'd actually thought there was a demon there, he thought he'd actually slain a demon. Everything that meant something to him in this world hadn't meant a damn thing a little while ago. He shook his head and slowly left the bathroom, going for his bedroom to hopefully clear his thoughts.

What was he going to do now? He entered and sat at his desk, covering his eyes and rubbing his temples hard. His mother was dead. He'd killed her. His fingerprints were all over the room, her body, the sword, everything. He couldn't say it was an accident because it didn't look like one and in truth, it wasn't.

"What the hell," Yoo whispered as he reached out and grabbed one of the pill bottles. It didn't matter which one. He popped off the top and chugged down three- maybe four of them. He had to get rid of this headache. This pain. He opened his eyes long enough to set the bottle back down on his desk. Oh good, he'd grabbed the right one.

"It was an accident," he told himself again as he stared at his computer screen, the glow from it hurt his eyes and made his headache even worse. The words were written there, clear as day, 'Kurogane killed the beast'. Yoo had known what he'd been doing. Why the hell did he go into the bedroom in the first place?

A laugh spilled from his throat as he looked around. His father would get home and would scream, yell, call the police and then Yoo would be locked away forever. He'd have no future, no matter what he did at this point. He bit his lip then slowly set his hands down over the keyboard, typing a few more things.

'Fai stared at Kurogane with pleading eyes. 'Kurogane,' he said softly, 'that's enough. No more killing. We can't justify this.'

But Kurogane didn't seem to be listening. He just shook his head and smiled, 'we killed one demon. It's mate will be back. After we kill it, we can go back to the princess.'

Fai didn't look so sure though. He shook his head again, 'no. This isn't right. The princess didn't want this. If you continue, bad things will happen.'

Kurogane wasn't listening.'

* * *

Yoo stared back down at his mother's body. She'd been dead nearly half an hour by now; maybe more, he wasn't sure on the time line. He frowned, gripping his cell phone tight. The black case glistened against the bedroom light he'd turned on as he dialed the familiar number. It rang several times before going straight to voicemail, she must have been busy.

Yoo licked his lips nervously as he leaned against the wall, pressing the phone hard against his ear. "Hey Tomoyo, it's me Kurogane." It felt weird using that name, but it was true right? He was a killer. He was the black steel. "I'm sick of this bull shit. I'm tired of being told what to do and how to do it. I think this is the only way to feel better."

He pushed away from the wall and went over grabbing the sword off the ground. He twisted it around here and there in the air to look at the dried blood. Who knew it turned such a pretty brownish red color. He looked back at his mother's body feeling only a hint of remorse. He was numb to it all now. He didn't care.

"I already killed mother…and father will be home soon. Come and stop me if you can," he said clicking off the phone and tossing it onto the bed. He turned his head and glanced at the clock that sat on the side table. It was almost time for his father to be home, even when he worked late he was never much later than this.

As if on cue, the front door opened and the heavy footsteps of his father were hear. "I'm home!" His father called before shutting the door. Yoo held his breath as he listened for the noise of his father locking the door.

Click!

There it was.

Yoo took a deep breath before silently leaving the room and going for the bathroom down the hall again. Knowing his father, he'd take of his shoes by the door, go hang up his jacket, make his way to the kitchen to see how dinner was going, then he'd go for the bedroom and Kurogane would be right behind him.

He waited behind the bathroom door, breathing silently and counting the seconds.

One… Two… Three…

When he reached seven he heard his father's steps coming down the hall. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he gripped the sword tighter. He could make it quick or he could make it slow and suffering. It'd serve him right for being an asshole to the boy his whole life.

Yoo really did love his father. His father was hard on him but he couldn't blame him; he'd probably be the same way to his children if he were to have any. It didn't matter anymore though. He heard the light go on in his parents room. He heard his father gasp then scream and then probably run to the bedside if Yoo had to guess.

The boy had never heard his father cry before but that was the sound he was hearing now. He sucked in a sharp breath as he carefully made his way out of the bathroom. Something in his mind told him it wasn't right. That he could easily make up an excuse or something. Maybe his father would buy it? His father cared somewhere deep down… Maybe he'd believe him or at least do something to help.

His body wasn't listening as he gripped the sword tighter, his knuckles turned white. He crept for the room knowing his father didn't hear him; he was a ninja after all. The sobs got louder and with each hiccup Yoo felt himself fall deeper and deeper into the mind of a killer.

Kurogane wouldn't show mercy for the beast. No, that wouldn't do at all. The demon had destroyed everything the man loved in his life and if it had its way Fai and the princess would be gone too. During their last encounter, the demon threatened the ninja's princess to his face. That couldn't go unpunished.

The lair was musty and heavy with iron, the demon was holding its mate and crying as though it had human emotions. Kurogane knew better and found himself smiling as he moved closer and closer. The beast was still crying, ignoring any warning the ninja gave until it was too late.

"Don't worry," Kurogane said when he was finally close enough. The beast turned in the shape of a man. Kurogane frowned at the deceit; the beast had cleverly shaped itself as his deceased father. "You'll join her now," he said raising the blade at an angle.

"Yoo!" The beast called about to use some kind of spell. The ninja wouldn't give him time. It was a clean cut to the throat and off went its head, rolling off the shoulders and onto the floor, resting at Kurogane's feet. It was quick, it was clean, and it was surprisingly not as rewarding as he thought it might be.

Kurogane smiled at the sight, going slightly pale only a moment. He felt a sudden freedom he'd never felt before. They both were dead, they couldn't boss him around now. A wave of worry washed over him though suddenly as he looked at the bodies. He'd summoned his princess hadn't he? She'd be here soon and he couldn't let her see the dead; it was unholy.

He shook his head and walked over, resting his sword against the door frame so he could go over and grab the limp-body of the demon. It was muscular and he almost considered using its meat for food but demon meat was often cursed he'd heard. He found a cave off to the side that would have to do for now. Shoving the body of the male in, he went for the female next. She was small so it was easier to move her into the cave and shut it off.

Easy work, Kurogane thought.

"Yoo!" Someone was screaming from outside. Kurogane frowned recognizing the voice as his princess, but the name she called was unfamiliar to him. She couldn't have been taken over by some kind of spell too could she? He had to find out.

He headed out of the lair, grabbing his sword as he went, letting it drag by his side. He was taught to never use his weapon against any one that was good, he wouldn't raise it to the girl but if she were a deceiver, there were other ways to do it.

"Yoo," she called again and he could hear frantic footsteps. She was panicked about something but the ninja didn't know what. He'd slain the beasts, there was no need for fear anymore. She would know that if she were the real princess.

Kurogane moved fast, mimicking her steps perfectly so she wouldn't hear him following her. She wasn't running but she wasn't going so slow as to be walking; just quick enough as she looked around for any sign of…something. He felt himself smile when he saw her.

She was in strange garbs and he instantly knew it wasn't his Tomoyo but a clone or illusion created by another demon or enemy. She was frantically going about the different caves, opening and closing them as she searched for the one called 'Yoo'. Was she really that stupid? Kurogane thought as she suddenly jerked back around and faced him. "Yoo," she breathed in desperation.

The ninja looked back at the girl, she was a very well-done illusion, that was for sure. Her hair, her build, her voice, even her eyes (which were the trickiest part of any spell) were perfect. "Yoo," she said when she saw his sword.

"That all you can say?" Kurogane smirked. Maybe she wasn't that good of a clone after all.

"Wh…where are they?" She asked in a quivering voice. She was a lot like a mouse, Kurogane thought to himself as he watched her shaking form. Maybe she was constructed from a mouse or shrew or some other tiny creature. "Yoo, where are they?"

He assumed she was talking about the already dead demons. Maybe she was their creation. He wanted to ask her some questions, ask why she looked like the princess, but he'd already wasted enough time. He held up his bloodied sword and pointed the tip toward her. "You should be next to die," he said coldly.

She hesitated like she was thinking a moment, then made a pathetic noise and turned to run. He sighed and shook his head, was it worth it at this point? Her masters were dead, she'd probably fade soon too anyway. "No," he muttered going after her as she bolted into the lair where their bodies were kept. If he let her live, she might revive them or something.

Kurogane didn't bother to work fast. He careful edged toward the entrance, finding it blocked off; he frowned then in one swift kick knocked it open. That time, she screamed. She had something against her face and she seemed to be talking to someone invisible. Maybe she wasn't an illusion after all, but a powerful witch instead.

"Fai," Kurogane said narrowing his eyes as he stepped closer, looking around. Where had the mage gone anyway? Maybe to alert the princess? Yes, that had to be it.

"Please Yoo!" The girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. He focused back to her, "don't do this! I-I don't know what's going on, but this isn't you!"

Wasn't him? How did she know what was and wasn't him? Had she been studying him or something? "You'll die next," he said stomping forward, trying to add intimidation to every movement. It must have worked because she coward even more, seeming to cry harder. He liked the sight as she fell to her knees and tried to duck away from him. She was smart not to run, he thought as he approached, towering over her.

Then there was a ping in the back of his mind, something tickling his consciousness like an after thought. The ninja felt dizzy now as he looked at the girl, was she using a spell on him? He felt sick and found himself dropping his weapon and doubling over in pain.

"What the hell?" He growled as he looked at her with clouded eyes. She didn't respond with words, just more sobbing as she stumbled up and turned to run. The room was spinning- it was a room he was in but he couldn't remember how he got there. The demons, where were they again?

No. Where were his mom and dad?

"What'd I do?" Yoo whispered as he choked for breath. He reached out but grasped only air as he fell over and collapsed against the bloodied carpet. The scent was strong against his nostrils and he felt as though he was drowning. Maybe this was what it felt like to lose his mind…

There seemed to be someone there a second later as he tried to sit up; his body wouldn't even twitch. The figure hovered a moment then leaned down with a wide smile. "Didn't I tell you?" They whispered like a snake in the boys ear. Somehow, it felt familiar. "I said bad things would happen. Now look at what you've done."

Then the figure stood up straight and laughed as Yoo closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter twelve :

Kurogane groaned, it was the first sign he was still alive. Then he shifted his weight, finding he was laying down on something hard pretending to be soft. A sheet over some kind of table maybe. He wasn't sure. He squeezed his eyes tight trying to block out the painful sun rays beating down on his face. Where did they land this time?

"He's moving," a voice said in the distance. It didn't sound like any of his companions. Maybe they'd gotten separated. No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't be able to understand the other person if their translator wasn't around. "The sedatives must be wearing off."

Sedatives? They'd drugged him? Kurogane whined again before finally letting his eyes open. It wasn't the sun burning his face, it was some kind of light fixture. Florescent white lights, angry and unmercifully destroying his retinas. "The hell…?" He managed to say, going to lift his hand to cover his face. That was when he noticed it.

The surface he was laying on was some kind of bed, if you could even call it that. A far too soft pillow supported his head so that it was almost invisible. He wasn't wearing the clothes he'd been wearing when they'd left Celes either. He was in some kind of long white t-shirt and black pants, barefooted so his toes were cold. Then heavy leather straps were slung over and around his body, tying down his arms, legs and torso.

Kurogane struggled to get free, thrashing about as a circle of figures surrounded him. "Give him some more," the voice from before said. Kurogane glared at the person, unable to see with the florescent veil.

"Who the hell are you people?" He growled as he tried to get out of the trap they'd put him in. Someone reached up and moved the light away from him, glaring down at him like he'd done something wrong.

There were two of them there but he didn't recognize either one. There was a boy with short black hair and thin framed glasses, wearing what looked like a school uniform of some kind, Kurogane didn't know for sure. The other figure was that of a woman with very long dark hair also. She was the one who'd moved the light from the looks of it.

"He needs some kind of drug to put him back to sleep," she said looking over at the boy, "how did it happen this time?"

The boy hesitated looking between the ninja and the woman, "he was talking to his cousin and he started to remember things. We think he somehow suddenly remembered taking the pills and going after the sword. We think he remembered the delusions this time."

"That's better than the last four times," the woman shook her head. "We're starting to make progress I think. A couple more rounds might do the trick. That or he'll lose his mind forever."

What were they talking about? Kurogane glared right back, struggling to try and get away. Where were the others? It was starting to piss him off. "Where am I?" He managed to grunt out. The two looked between one another a moment then back down at him like he was an experiment gone wrong.

"You're in the mental hospital," the boy said softly. "You've been here for several years. You have a type of memory disease that sort of refreshes your memory every time you try to remember your past."

"Do you understand?" The woman asked annoyed. Why was she mad at him anyway? "You're here because you murdered your parents. Every time you try to remember, your mind restarts itself, like a computer. Do you understand?" She kept repeating.

Kurogane struggled to get free some more. Where was he? A hospital? What did they mean he murdered his parents? He was just in Celes with the others, the only person he'd murdered lately was Ashura and it was well worth it.

"What happened to me?" He growled looking between the two wildly. "Where are the others? How did I get here?"

"Just like I thought," the woman sighed shaking her head. "Put him to sleep again."

"Who the hell are you people?" Kurogane growled before he felt a sharp prick over his left shoulder. His eyes went wide a moment as his body begun to tingle. Right away he started going numb, every muscle in his body relaxing and melting into the bed.

"That should do it," the boy muttered. Maybe he was the one with the syringe. They went on talking for a while, exchanging pity looks at him before talking some more. Kurogane couldn't understand what they were saying though, too drugged up to pay much attention. His head rolled to the side and he begun to stare off into nothing.

The people around him seemed familiar though he didn't recognize their faces. He didn't recognize anything for that matter. A web of questions begun to spin in his head as he thought about the others, his sword and his clothes for that matter. Then…

His arm. The same one he'd cut off back in Celes. He tried to flex it but his body was still numb. Even so, he managed to make a finger twitch and he knew it was real. "Where…?" He asked no one when he drew enough breath to form a word.

"You're in Clow Reed's hospital for the criminally insane," the boy from before said. He couldn't tell where he was. "You're safe now mister Suwa." Then Kurogane felt himself drift off into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry about all this," Tomoyo said off to the side somewhere, eyes a bit red and puffy from crying. "I didn't think he'd end up like this again…"

"It's not your fault," Yuko said with a stern look, watching the ninja as he slept. "It's a rare disease. The way the mind works is fascinating… I thought he was going to get better this time but then he started bring that wizard into things…"

"Fai," Tomoyo nodded, "he was another character from the Kurogane stories. I thought that was a sign he was remembering in a good way," she muttered shamefully. "I guess I was wrong."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Yuko shrugged. "Even if he did remember, it'd be a long time until he was back with everyone else." She seemed deep in thought a moment then turned to Watanuki, "when was the last time he refreshed his mind?"

"It was a couple months ago," Watanuki said right away. "I believe it was…four months, eleven days and twenty-two hours."

"Yes," Yuko muttered, "his spans are beginning to widen. We might lose him altogether this time…" She trailed off then gave a weak smile to the girl. "When he wakes up we'll call for you again."

"Thank you," Tomoyo sighed, "maybe this time I'll visit every day. Would that help?"

"Maybe," Yuko shrugged again looking back at the sleeping man. "The mind works in mysterious ways. So much as a hesitated glance can change the outlook of everything. He acts different every time he wakes up, this time we had those dreams to worry about, didn't we?"

"This time around, I'll tell him I'm your son," Watanuki said nodding thoughtfully, "I'll see what he tells me or refuses to tell me that way. Maybe he'll be less trusting, he might keep to himself more but we might be able to monitor his bedroom further. See how he copes without a crutch."

"Good," Yuko smiled. "Then if that's the plan, we wait for him to wake up again. It could take a couple more months. He stayed asleep for a long time after his last episode."

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded, and with that the three ventured back out into the hallway. Letting Kurogane sleep peacefully and dream of far distant worlds one more time.


	13. Last Review Responses

Review Responses

* * *

emeraldgeminideathboar - I'm glad that I surprised you a little, that was kind of the point of it all. Kurogane does have a lot of imagination, go figure right? Gotta be careful sometimes with how far it goes right? The sequel should be fun and will (hopefully) be a better closer for this one. This one ends on kind of a sad note, but the next one should be lighter. SHOULD be. I'll have to see how it goes...this one had a lot of things that weren't in the original script then ended up changing as I typed it.

Chen-chan - Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I love messing with people's brains. BRAINS! I'm glad you appreciate my author note and review system. Like I mentioned before, it just makes the story feel more 'official' to me. Where as when you have reviews and stuff before and after or whatever...to me it takes the reality from it. That's just how I see it anyway.

ShingetsuXMangetsu - Oh trust me. I'll always be writing stories.

nevvy - Haha, yeah thank you! I look forward to my new things too... I hope they don't epic-fail all over the place. I'm not sure if the memory disease is real or not. For Kuro, I gave him a kind of short-term memory thing...but a bit of an insanity thing too. If that makes sense? Kind of? Hopefully?

akiko's-heart - I can try! Basically Yoo Suwa had a mental condition that was sort of enhanced with some pills he took, mixed in with his extensive imagination. It was somewhat hidden which is where the illness mentioned before came into play (Tomoyo talked about it). He went so over board and into a fantasy world, he started calling himself 'Kurogane'. All the Tsubasa story from the actual series wasn't real at all but actually part of Yoo's dreams like they'd been saying all along. Not only that, but he's restarted his memories several times. In the past, for example, he might have woken up thinking he was a...civil war general or something. So on and so on. This story is based on him thinking the whole Tsubasa arc was real and not a figment of his imagination. Does that make sense at all? If it doesn't, don't worry. If you read the next fic...things get even more fun.

Zaryenna - Wow. Well that review was very big but thoughtful and I'm glad you sent it. As rambley as it was. I'm glad you grasped onto EVERYTHING I was going for. The main points, the 'holes' you mentioned. They all tie into the sequel later on but they're not HUGE. The sequel I'm planning for is one that you could read or you could ignore, it doesn't matter because this story is finished for the most part. Most part. Again, the sequel is optional, so if you want to read it you can. If you're satisfied with this, that's fine too. I'm glad I blew your mind. I was aiming to do so but it would seem I really exploded yours. I wish I could write a little better because a lot of it sounded better in my head but came out weird in the actually story. I'm interested in your works too, I might go check them out along with the other one you mentioned. I try to keep my stories realistic but it's kind of hard when I myself am not a killer or drug person or anything. XD I kind of wish I had that experience, but I don't. That's okay. I'm glad you thought it was realistic enough.

* * *

If anyone wants to talk or anything further than the review responses, my msn and email are the same and on my profile. 'Til next story!

- Kori


End file.
